


Cherry and Atticus Meet Cinderella

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is on an adventure with her new friend Atticus as they are orphans in this story and befriend a nice young woman named Cinderella. They accompany her in many adventures to make all of their dreams come true such as going to the ball to dance with the prince, becoming actual royal members with festivities and maybe even have twists in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. And below that kingdom, there was a small town, here in a stunning château, lived a rich gentleman, and his beautiful daughter, Cinderella.  
Although the man was kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care. Even though Cinderella had a couple of friends about her age named Cherry and Atticus who were very supportive and comforting of her and were orphans, Cinderella's father decided to adopt them and also give them a mother they never had in their lives.

So, Cinderella's father married again. This time with another woman named Lady Tremaine, that had two daughters just about Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus' age. They were named Anastasia and Drizella.

However, it was upon Cinderella's father's death that Lady Tremaine's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of the orphans' and Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interests of her daughters.

Thus, as time goes by, the chateau offered to dispar, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters. While Cinderella, Atticus and Cherry were abused, humiliated and forced to become servants at their own house. However, Cinderella, Atticus and Cherry remained ever gentle and kind especially to one another, for each dawn, Cinderella believes that one day, all their dreams of happiness will come true.

It was a typical morning. Cinderella was in her own bed while Atticus and Cherry had separate cots and they were all sleeping. A mouse with red clothing came in the room to wake them all up. He entered the bedroom and came on the small bed.  
"Cinderelly! Cherry! Atty! Wake up!" the mouse cried.

The orphans just turned away in their beds. Cherry put her pillow over her head to block out the wake up call, Atticus forced his comforter over his head and Cinderella turned over in her bed from the mouse.

"Cinderelly, wake up!" the red mouse continued to chant. He knew if Cinderella woke up, Atticus and Cherry would follow by example.  
Cinderella yawned and turned away. After attempts of waking her up, the girl finally did and sat up in her bed, wearing her nightgown and her hair braided to keep it from being extra messy in the morning. "Well, serves you right for ruining a girl's best dreams." she chuckled at the red mouse.

"I didn't ask for a wakeup call, Jaq." Cherry scolded the mouse, rubbing her eye.

"Yeah, why can't we sleep at noon like normal kids?" Atticus whined.

"Because of that witch, Lady Tremaine." Cherry replied, angered and tired.

Cinderella sighed at their bickering. As time went by, Cherry and Atticus acted more like siblings now that they were apart of Cinderella's new extended family. Cinderella went to the window to look at the kingdom, home of the prince and king.  
"It's a lovely morning!" Jaq the mouse pointed out.

"Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, Jaq, but-" Cinderella sighed, going back to her bed. "It was a lovely dream too."

"What kind of dream, Cinderelly?" Jaq asked.

"Yeah, I always wanna hear about your dreams!" Cherry said, brushing her wild hair. "I always tell you mine!"

"Mine too, they're more interesting than hers!" Atticus teased.

Cherry growled and bonked him on the head with her hair brush, then continued to comb her hair.

Cinderella shook her head. "Can't tell."

"Why not?" Jaq asked, sounding miffed.

"Because, if you tell a wish, it won't come true." Cinderella explained.  
"It's a dream, not a wish!" Atticus said.

"Actually Atticus, it is," Cinderella said, then went to brush her hair. "You see..."

Cinderella: A dream is a wish  
Your heart makes

A couple of blue birds flew inside from out the window as they heard Cinderella singing.

Cinderella: When you're fast asleep  
In dreams, you lose your heart aches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through

Cherry and Atticus joined Cinderella to get ready for in the morning to serve Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella. Cinderella then went to the drawer to get dressed as her friends were grooming themselves.

Cinderella: No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true

The clock then gonged, making Cinderella feel irritated. She glared at it. "Oh, that clock. Killjoy," she scoffed. "I'm hearing, 'come on, get up, time to start another day'!"

"I hate them and their orders, sometimes I just wish something bad would happen to them!" Cherry growled, crossing her arms.  
"Keep calm and let karma finish it." Atticus advised.  
"Well, there's one thing," Cinderella told them as she hugged her pillow. "They can't order us to stop dreaming. And perhaps, someday..."  
Cinderella: The dreams that we wish will come true

Cinderella then hummed and walked along to continue getting ready while the Tremaine family was fast asleep. Cherry and Atticus then helped the birds make Cinderella's bed and their cots. The blue birds then took a sponge for Cinderella's shower and squeezed the water loose to get her cleaned up. Some other birds were washing Cherry and Atticus's faces, much to their dismay.

The birds then laid out their clothes and they all got dressed. Cinderella, a servant dress, Cherry a black hooded jacket, blue sweatpants and white, dirty sneakers and her glasses, and for Atticus a sky blue shirt with darker blue pants and black shoes. After Cherry and Atticus were given their baths, they got dressed. Cinderella still showered and sang her little song. She then had her hair all brushed and put Cherry in front of the mirror and brushed her hair as she continued to sing.

Cinderella: No matter how much your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true

After Cinderella finished her song, Jaq and some of the other mice came dashing for her and Cherry.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" Cherry tried to settle them.

"Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" Cinderella asked, to calm down the apprehensive mice.

"There's a new mouse in the house!" Jaq cried. "Brand new, never saw before, visitor, visitor!"

"Oh, a visitor, well, she needs a dress..." Cinderella pulled out a drawer and took out a tiny golden dress.

"He!" the other mouse corrected.

"It's a boy!" Cherry added.

"Oh, that does make a difference," Cinderella smiled apologetically. "He'll need a jacket, shoes, and a hat..."

"Gotta get him out!" Jaq said, urgently. "Trap! Trap!"

"In a trap!" the other mouse added.

"Where, in a trap?" Cinderella sounded alarmed. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Come on, Atticus, we need to get downstairs quickly!"

Cherry and Atticus went with Cinderella to get downstairs and save the new mouse in the house.


	2. Chores

Cinderella, Atticus and Cherry went down the stairs to see the new mouse. There were the other mice huddled around the trap looking to see the chubby, naked one inside alone. He looked scared and stunned with everyone staring at him. Jaq ran from them and went inside the trap to comfort the new mouse and make him feel more at home. Cherry and Atticus sat on the stairs and watched. Jaq then made the new mouse comfortable and tell him who his new friends and family were going to be and Cinderella smiled to show the mouse she was friendly and it was all going to be okay now. Once the new mouse was comfortable, Cherry and Atticus came to meet him with Cinderella.

"Now, that's better," Cinderella smiled, placing the mouse's new shirt on. Though Cinderella expected a slimmer mouse, the shirt was snug, but still comfortable and now he had a new hat and shoes. "It's a little snug, but it'll have to do now. Now for a name."

"Name him Atticus the Brave!" the boy orphan bragged.  
"That's stupid!" Cherry shoved him.

"Cinderella, Cherry called me stupid again!" Atticus growled.

"Now, stop that you two, I already have a name for him," Cinderella tutted at them, then focused back on the chubby mouse. "Octavius, but for short, we'll call you Gus."

"How do you get Gus from that?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Like it, Gus-Gus?" Jaq asked his new friend. "Like it? Like it?"

"Uh, Gus-Gus, yeah!" the chubby mouse nodded happily.

"Now, we've got to hurry," Cinderella went to the steps. "See that he stays out of trouble, Jaq."

"Don't forget to warn him about that nasty cat." Cherry added, warning. She then followed Cinderella and Atticus up the steps to serve Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

Every morning Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus had to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for the household. Cinderella then went to Lady Tremaine's bedroom to get Lucifer, the family cat. Cherry hated cats with a passion and Lucifer was no exception. Not to mention cats hated her all the time like it was a law of nature. Luckily Cinderella had Atticus and Cherry to help her with her daily chores so it wouldn't be a whole lot of work. Cherry saw that Cinderella came back with Lucifer and Bruno.

"Good dog!" Cherry smiled, petting Bruno, then glared at Lucifer. "Bad cat!"

"Now, Cherry..." Cinderella said, lightly.

Cherry sighed, but continued her gaze at Lucifer. The coal black cat glared at her back and hissed. Cinderella poured from a bottle to get milk for Lucifer for his breakfast and went to make her step-family some breakfast. The orphans then cringed as their names were called. Cinderella hated them, but tried to not make a big fuss over it so she wouldn't get in any sort of trouble. 

"I'll take step-mother." Cinderella said.

"I'll take Anastasia." Atticus volunteered.

"Dang, that means I got Drizella!" Cherry groaned in misfortune.

"Sucks to be you!" Atticus teased.

"That's it! He dies!" Cherry chased him with a breakfast fork.

"Now, both of you stop that!" Cinderella scolded. "I know this is rough, morning, noon and night, but you should be thankful that my step-mother and father took you both in. Come on, we got work to do."

"Yes, Cinderella." Atticus and Cherry sighed.

"Cinderella!" the girls called from upstairs.

"We're coming!" Cinderella snapped, then sighed to get in a better mood.

Cinderella took one tray of food while Cherry and Atticus took the others. They then went up the stairs as Lucifer was looking out for the mice. Lucifer was resting on a step and saw Cherry coming up and hatched a mean, cat plan. He stood his distance as Cinderella and Atticus passed, but as Cherry came up, he stretched, making Cherry nearly trip over him and the steps. The joke was on him though as she fell backwards and landed on his tail, making him mew in pain. 

"Karma." Cherry snickered, then continued to walk and serve Drizella against her will.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit, good luck." Cinderella said as she went to Lady Tremaine.

Cherry moaned as she found her way to Drizella's room. She knocked on the door lightly and stood back. 

"Who is it? Who's there?" Drizella's voice demanded from the other side of the door.

Cherry sighed sharply. "Room service!"

"Well, get in here!" Drizella demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry rolled her eyes and went inside Drizella's bedroom. She then lowered the tray to allow Drizella to take the food and eat. "You know, you could say thank you."

"Oh, just buzz off already!" Drizella shoved her out of the room.

"Glady." Cherry mumbled as she was on the floor now with her glasses halfway off her face. She then stood herself up and left the room, closing the door behind her. She saw Atticus out there, already had served Anastasia. "How was Anastasia?" she asked in a sing-song tone.

"What's with that voice?" Atticus asked.

"I think you like her," Cherry smirked. "At least she's more pleasant to look at in the morning than Drizella..."

"Hey, Cherry!" Drizella called back.

"Speak of the devil." Cherry cringed, then went back inside the room. "Yes?"

Drizella threw one of her cloths at Cherry, making her stumble and fall again. "Take that to Cinderella for ironing and have her bring it back in an hour! Do ya hear?"

"Yes, Drizella..." Cherry grumbled and walked out again, adjusting her glasses.

"I'll agree with you on appearances, but I'm not in love or have a crush on Anastasia!" Atticus argued.

"Okay." Cherry giggled, then went to look for Cinderella.

There was suddenly a loud scream. Atticus and Cherry looked over. Cinderella was nowhere to be seen, she was likely in her step-mother's room. Anastasia came from her room and glared at Atticus.

"Ana?" Cherry wondered.

"Oh, Mother! Mother!" Anastasia cried in distress.

"What's going on?" Drizella ran out of her room to see her sister.

"What happened!?" Cherry called.

"YOU!" Anastasia stormed to Atticus. "You did this! You're gonna get it!"

"What? What did I do?" Atticus sounded wrongfully accused.

"Atticus!" Lady Tremaine's voice was sharp and strict as always, only more than usual this time.

"Oh, man..." Atticus moaned.

Cinderella came from her step-mother's room. "Step-mother would like to see you, Atticus."

 

"Oh, man, I hope I don't have to give her a bath like last time!" Atticus cringed, then walked in the room. He looked scared to deal with Lady Tremaine up close and in person though when he was away from her, he was repulsed by her and wanted her to die. "Erm, hello Lady Tremaine."

"Silence!" Lady Tremaine snarled at him. She was still in her bed and had her tea in her hands. "It seems you have tried to prank my daughter, Anastasia by putting a mouse in her cup to frighten her."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Quiet, boy! Don't you dare speak out of turn!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I find that you should be gratefully punished for this, I was going to have Cinderella do these chores, but perhaps a better punishment for you would be to make you do them yourself," Lady Tremaine took a sip of tea, never removing the harsh gaze on her face. "You boys and your vicious practical jokes. Now, let me see. There's a large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows upstairs, and down. Wash them! Oh, yes, and there's the tapestries, and the draperies."

"But Cinderella just finished-"

"Do them again!" Lady Tremaine scolded the orphan boy once more. She had no sympathy for anyone, not even her daughters at times, but herself. "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls, and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's the mending and the sewing, and the laundry."

Atticus sighed sharply. "Yes, Lady Tremaine." he said with false loyalty when in his mind he gave her no mercy and gave her a karmic, well deserved punishment. How he wished he could, but she took him in and Cinderella was right, he should be grateful for that. "Anything else, ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, one more thing, but Cherry can do this one," Lady Tremaine as she stroked Lucifer like a James Bond villain. "Make sure Lucifer gets his bath."

Lucifer cringed at that, and glared at his mistress, wishing she hadn't said or mentioned that.


	3. Ball Invitation

It was Cherry's turn today to go into town to pick up more food from the market. Lady Tremaine gave her enough money for the food everyone would have to eat, but not enough for a treat for herself, Atticus or Cinderella. She often used the last bit to treat her and her friends, but not this time. She walked along the kingdom's castle, home of the king and his son, the prince. She had never met either before. She was walking alongside, then suddenly the window cracked and smashed as a crown flew out and landed on Cherry's butt after she fell from the sudden impact. Cherry stood up, dusted herself off and looked through the window to see the royal king with his grand duke and they were talking about something important.

Cherry went closer to the window and stood on her tip-toes to look into the kingdom. The king was pudgy, short and elderly. Cherry always envisioned him to be lean, tall, and very handsome. Oh, well, maybe his son was better to look at. Cherry couldn't help but overhear their conversation. The king sounded childish, though he wanted to see his grandchildren before he dies and wants his son, the prince to settle down with his own family. 

"Wow, I wonder if we'll be able to go." Cherry said to herself once the king mentioned throwing a ball for an eligible bachelorette to hook up with the prince. She then quickly ran her errands and dashed back to the château. 

 

That was when Cherry came back with a bag full of fresh bread from the baker, some fruits and vegetables from the grocer, and a few treats for Drizella and Anastasia. Cherry crept in as Cinderella and Atticus were cleaning the floor and the Tremaine girls were having a music lesson. Lady on the piano, Drizella singing, and Anastasia playing her flute. Cherry was just glad she didn't have to sit through the lesson against her will with Anastasia's off-key playing, Drizella's ear bleeding singing and Lady Tremaine's eerie piano playing. Cinderella was singing some of the song the girls were singing, a classic song entitled O Sweet Nightingale. 

"Did you get the food?" Atticus asked as he mopped up the floor a little.

"Yeah, and I heard the most amazing news!" Cherry replied.

"What is it, Cherry?" Cinderella asked.

"Well, it involved the king and-"

"Oh, Lucifer!"

Everyone turned to see that Lucifer was up to his old tricks again. He had dusted his paws up and hopped around the floor, creating more work for Atticus and Cinderella after they just cleaned the floor. "Dumb, evil cat!" Atticus sneered.

"You mean old thing!" Cinderella added as Lucifer left. "i'm just gonna have to teach him a lesson."

"I think Bruno could use a new, living chew toy." Cherry snickered.

"My thoughts exactly." Atticus added.

"Guys, that isn't very nice." Cinderella scolded.

There was then a knock at the door. "Open in the name of the king!"

Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus walked to the door. They opened to see a member of the royal court who had papers. They all just had to wonder why a royal person of high social status was coming to a commoner's home. "An urgent message from his Majesty." the royal postman handed Cinderella something as Cherry and Atticus looked in equal curiosity. 

"Thank, you." Cinderella said, gently shutting the door on him. She then opened the letter to read of what it was about.

"So, what were you gonna tell us, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I'll tell you later." Cherry shrugged it off. She felt like the royal postman's visit and the letter were relating to what she overheard earlier. 

Jaq and Gus then came as they had listened with Cinderella. "From the king," Jaq sounded excited. "What's it say, Cinderelly?"

"Uh, uh, uh, what's it say?" Gus echoed.

"I don't know," Cinderella replied. "He says its urgent."

"Let's give it to Lady Tremaine, this is her house after all." Cherry said.

"No, it's OUR house!" Atticus argued.

"Yeah, but when Lady Tremaine married Cinderella's father, it became her house!"

"Oh."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop bickering?" Cinderella sighed as she went to the music room.

Cinderella knocked on the door. Lady Tremaine slammed on the piano keyboard, making an unpleasant musical chord fill the air. Cindrella opened the door with Cherry and Atticus and decided to tell the family about it. "This just arrived from the palace." Cinderella explained hers and her friends' interruption.

"From the palace!" Anastasia and Drizella sounded delighted.

"Give it here!" Drizella demanded.

"Let me have it!" Anastasia argued.

"I'll read it," Lady Tremaine took the paper and read it to her daughters. "Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball!" Anastasia and Drizella exclaimed again.

"In Honor of His Highness, the Prince." Lady Tremaine continued.

"The Prince!" Anastasia and Drizella were elated.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." Lady Tremaine finished.

"Every eligible maiden!" Cherry mocked the Tremaine girls.

"That's not funny, Cherry." Anastasia wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, but that's us!" Drizella said.

"And I'm so eligible." Anastasia sighed, making Cherry and Atticus feel queasy in their stomachs.

"Why, that means I can go too." Cinderella got involved.

"Ha!" Drizella laughed and pointed. "Her! Dancing with the prince!"

"'Hello, dear prince, do you mind holding my broom?'" Anastasia mocked Cinderella, laughing with Drizella.

"At least she can dance without falling on her face!" Cherry defended.

"Yeah, but you can't go to a ball yourself with that ugly stain on your shirt." Drizella poked Cherry's chest.

"What stain? "Cherry looked down.

Drizella then flicked her nose and laughed.

"Well, why not?" Cinderella defended herself. "After all, Cherry and I are members of the family. And it says by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."

"So, there." Atticus smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, so it does," Lady Tremaine sighed. "Well, I see no reason why you and Cherry can't go--IF you can get your work done."

"Oh, yeah, you can count on it!" Cherry said, as she pushed her glasses back.

"And if you girls can find something to wear." Lady Tremaine added.

"I'm sure we can," Cinderella smiled. "Oh, thank you, Step-mother!" she then left with her friends.

"Mother!" Drizella cried as soon as they were gone. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course," Lady Tremaine smirked devilishly. "I said if."

"Oh, if..." Drizella laughed with Anastasia. They saw the flaw in Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus's plans.

They were all now going upstairs to look for clothes to go to the ball with. 

"You wanna come with us, Atticus?" Cherry asked. "I know it's a girl thing, but you think you'd like to come?"

"I might as well," Atticus sighed. "Beats hanging around here all the time. There's something about Lady Tremiane's sudden and unlikely generosity though. Something about her gets to me."

"She makes my skin crawl too, I wonder if she, Anastasia and Drizella are up to something." Cherry added.

"Come on, guys, Step-Mother, Anastasia and Drizella aren't that bad," Cinderella assured them, going into their room. "They adopted me, you two, and we can go to the ball, I think our dreams are really gonna come true!"

"If that were possible all the time, Lady Tremaine and Lucifer would be gone by now." Cherry snickered.


	4. Cinderelly, Cinderelly

In Cinderella's room, she was showing a pink dress with white lace to her friends. Cherry and Atticus were sitting on her bed with the mice and bluebirds as she displayed the dress, very proud of it. "Isn't it lovely? It was my mother's. My, real mother's, of course."

"It looks a little out dated." Cherry commented.

"It does look a little old fashioned," Cinderella glanced down at it. "But I'll fix that." 

"How will you do it?" Gus asked.

"Wait a minute, there should be good ideas here." Cinderella took a dress book. She cracked it open and flipped through the pages to see the various different dress possibilities she could adjust to her dress. She then got to a good page and showed her friends. "Aha! There it is!"

"Oh, very nice." Atticus remarked.

"Lovely indeed." Cherry added.

Jaq nodded in agreement with them.

"How will you do it?" Gus asked.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads to make it pretty," Cinderella thought about it long and hard with sincerity. "Cherry, we could get you a nice dress that I used to wear when I was about your age."

"Can it be blue or black?" Cherry asked. "Those are my favorite colors!"

"I'll see what we can do," Cinderella smiled and ruffled up her hair. "Atticus, do you have anything to wear to the ball?"

"I have my father's old suit," Atticus replied. "Well, I got it from him when I was young, I think, but I never really knew him. It was with my wardrobe when Cherry and I lived in the orphanage when they took me in."

"Okay, we got a plan," Cinderella sounded relieved. "Now, all we have to do is-"

"CINDERELLA!" Drizella's voice yelled for them sharply.  
"Oh, no, now what do they want?" Cinderella sighed.

"CINDERELLA!!" Drizella yelled again.

Cinderella sadly sighed as she put her dress on her dresser. "I guess our clothes will have to wait. Cherry, I'll take care of Drizella this time while you and Atticus stay here and clean the room a bit."

Atticus groaned and rolled his eyes, flopping backward on the bed. "If I must."

"CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA!" Drizella sounded aggravated and impatient.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Cinderella stormed off, reluctnantly. 

This happens all the time. It was almost as if Cinderella's family didn't appreciate that she had a life and needed time to herself too. "Poor, Cinderelly," Jaq sighed with the others. "Everytime she finds a minute, that's the time when they begin it! Cinderelly, Cinderelly!"

"CINDERELLA!" the Tremaines called for their foster relative again, much to everyone's annoyance.

Cherry growled and slammed the door. She was just as tired of this happening to one of her best friends. 

Jaq: Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
Night and day it's Cinderelly  
Light the fire, fix the breakfast  
Wash the dishes, do the laundry  
Cherry & Girl Mice: And the sweeping and the dusting  
They always keep her hopping  
Jaq: She'll go around in circles  
Til she's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler  
Mice: Keep her busy, Cinderelly!

"Yeah, keep her busy," Atticus sighed. "We'll never be able to go to that party at this rate!"

"What?" Mary, a girl mouse asked.

"Not going?" Cherry asked.

"Who?" a boy mouse asked.

"You'll see guys," Jaq added to Atticus's remark. "They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress and Cherry and Atty's clothes done."

"Poor C-C-Cinderelly, Cherry and Atty." Gus pouted.

Mary thought for a moment, then she had an idea that lit her eyes up. "Hey, we can do it!"

Mary: We can do it, we can do it  
We can help poor Cinderelly  
We can make this dress so pretty  
There's nothing on it, really  
Everyone then liked that idea. Cherry and Atticus did too and decided to help the mice and birds get to work. They planned to surprise Cinderella with a new homemade dress as Atticus dug into his old things from the orphanage and took out his father's old suit. Cherry then looked for an old dress that Cinderella wore as a child and took out the best black one she could find. Though, Cinderella wore that dress to her father's funeral, she still loved it, being a perky goth.

Chorus: We'll tie a sash around it  
Pulling it through it  
She'll dance around the ball  
She'll be most beautiful of all  
In a lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly!  
Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gonna help poor Cinderelly  
Got no time for dilly-dally  
We got to get it going  
Gus: I'll cut it with scissors

Jaq: And I'll do the sewing

Mary: Leave the sewing to the women!  
You got to get some trimming  
"Alright, Cherry, you sneak downstairs with those mean girlies and find anything you can to take for Cinderelly's dress." Jaq ordered.

Cherry cringed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Cherry, you do." Atticus put a hand on her shoulder.

Cherry moaned as she went downstairs reluctnantly to sneak around the nasty step-sisters.

Cherry snuck by and saw Cinderella being handed a large pile of clothes. 

"And Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine stopped her from going anywhere.

"Yes?" Cinderella turned to her.

"When you're through and before you begin your other chores, I have a few little things."

"Very well." 

Cherry growled at Lady Tremaine. She just wished that woman would suffer from some kind of karma. She then looked around for anything to get for Cinderella's new dress. She then stopped when she saw Anastasia and Drizella bickering about their clothes and stayed hidden so they wouldn't torture her. Anastasia threw her sash on the floor in anger while Drizella threw down her blue necklace beads claiming that she was sick looking at them. The girls then left and slammed the door behind them, allowing Cherry to sneak by and snatch them.

Cherry crept around the foyer of the house. She then cringed even more once she saw Lucifer, but luckily for her, he was asleep. Cherry then quickly ran to Anastasia's old sash to collect with the necklace beads. Cherry grabbed the sash, but unfortunately it was right under the stool, making Lucifer fall out and hiss at her. Cherry screamed and ran away from his distance, hiding behind the wall, shivering. Lucifer glared at her and looked at the beads, sat on them and decided to keep them to himself so she wouldn't be able to get them.

The human girl sighed and wondered what she should do. She then smirked and took out an old wind up toy mouse. She wound it up a bit, put it on the floor and made it scatter all across the floor. Lucifer noticed this and chased after it. As Lucifer chased, Cherry quickly made it for the beads. There was then a boinging crash and Cherry turned to see that the mouse toy had hit a wall and broke apart. Lucifer saw it was fake and hissed at Cherry as she held the beads. Cherry smiled nervously, then dashed away as Lucifer chased her, wanting to scratch her and make her miserable as always. Cherry made it upstairs and quickly shut Cinderella's door making Lucifer run into the door and hit himself.

Cherry panted, then saw that the birds and mice were singing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes as they continued Cinderella's dress. She smiled at the results and helped out in anyway she could.

"You look sweaty." Atticus told her.

"Lucifer was down there." Cherry wheezed.

"Well you came at a great time, we're almost done." Atticus smiled.

"Great, let's get our clothes together!" Cherry smiled, then went to get the black dress as Atticus took the old suit.


	5. Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo

It was now 8:00 and just about time for the ball. Atticus put on his deceased father's suit and Cherry flattened the funeral dress. Cinderella was still working on her chores, though she wished her friends good luck and to have fun. Cherry and Atticus went to the stairway and looked down to see Lady Tremaine answer the door. A man came by to pick them up in a horse-drawn chariot and take them to the ball. Cinderella was wearing her usual clothes, unaware of the newly modified dress that her friends made for her. Cinderella came to her.

"Why, Cinderella, you're not ready." Lady Tremaine told her.

"I'm not going." Cinderella stated.

"Not going?" Lady Tremaine smiled at her daughters.

"Not going?" Cherry echoed.

"Well, if Cindy doesn't wanna go then I won't go either!" Atticus declared.

Cherry rolled her eyes at him. "You silly! We got something to give her so she can go with us, REMEMBER!?"

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Cherry groaned and shook her head. 

Cinderella came upstairs to them after talking with her family. "You two better get downstairs with Anastasia and Drizella. The chariot will wait for no one."

"We actually have something to show you in the room." Cherry said.

"What?" Cinderella wondered.

"Yeah, come on, you'll love it, trust us!" Atticus added, taking her hand and pulling her in the room.

Cinderella followed the orphans to their room. She was thinking maybe the ball wouldn't be worth it, though she really did want to go. Cherry and Atticus then pulled open the wardrobe doors to show Cinderella her new dress! She couldn't believe it. Cinderella stood up from her bed in surprise and excitement. Maybe now she could go to the ball after all! They had the beads and the sash and all sorts of wonderful modifications! 

"Why, it's my... my..." Cinderella couldn't believe it.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals and orphans cheered.

"Happy Birthday!" Gus cheered.

"No, no, no, no!" Jaq groaned at him.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Cinderella took the dress with deep emotion. "It's a surprise, oh... How could I ever thank... Thank you so much..."

"Time to party like it's 1599!" Cherry cheered with glee.

Lady Tremaine was wearing her fancy clothes. That was when Anastasia and Drizella came down in their elegant clothes to look their best to impress the prince. Lady Tremaine was about to give instructions to them about being social with royalty, but then Cinderella came downstairs in her new dress. "Wait!" she called. "Please, wait for me!"

"Wait for us!" Atticus added, rushing downstairs with her and Cherry.

"Cinderella!?" Drizella couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"How did!? She can't!" Anastasia was lost for words.

The step-sisters squabbled. They were either just being fools or really jealous of Cinderella. 

"Girls, please," Lady Tremaine hushed them. "After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we, Cinderella? And I never go back on my word. How clever, these beads," the wicked woman looked at them and smirked evilly. "They give it the right touch, don't you think so, Drizella?"

"No, I don't," Drizella turned, crossing her arms. "I think she-" the dark-haired girl then turned back and gasped in suspicion. "Why, you little thief!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Cherry snapped. "I got them to help her make her dress!"

"So, it's YOUR fault!" Drizella glared at her. "Didn't we tell you stealing is bad?"

"Yeah, you're the one to teach me that lesson." Cherry mumbled sarcastically.

Drizella kicked Cherry in the stomach and ripped the beads right off Cinderella's neck. 

"You were throwing them away!" Cherry defended, groaning and holding her stomach.

"Oh, no, stop!" Cinderella pleaded as her hair was messed up from the bead yanking.

"Oh, and look, that's MY sash! She's wearing MY sash!" Anastasia hissed, ripping off the sash.

"BACK OFF, YOU GUYS!" Atticus sneered.

"You stay out of this!" Anastasia growled at him and ruined his old suit which was tattered enough as it was.

Anastasia and Drizella then went on to ripping and ruining Cherry, Cinderella, and Atticus's clothes with no mercy. Lady Tremaine didn't stop them, she stood back and smiled wickedly some more. The orphans begged them to stop, but nothing would happen. All the girls would do was cause them misery. Finally, Lady Tremaine decided that they had enough now that their clothes were ragged and ripped. "Girls, girls, that's quite enough." she finally said to them. "Hurry along now, both of you, I won't have you upsetting yourself."

Drizella and Anastasia left, feeling satisfied with themselves. 

Lady Tremaine smiled at them, then smirked at Cinderella, Atticus and Cherry. "Good night." she closed the door behind her, leaving them all alone.

Cherry was a bit sad, Atticus was very angry, but Cinderella was the most distraught. Cinderella even ran off outside, crying. Cherry and Atticus decided to go after her and comfort her the very best way they could. The mice even came to comfort in any way possible.

Cherry and Atticus held Cinderella as she cried in the backyard meadow. They let her let it all out. Cherry patted Cinderella's back then noticed something in the air. Atticus saw this too as white sparkles filled the air. The animals looked with them and wondered what it all could be. There then came an older looking woman with a blue cloak and a flock cotton white hair. Where could she had come from and why is she there?

"No use at all," Cinderella sniffled. "I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing."

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, you don't mean really that." the older woman comforted Cinderella.

"Oh, but I do," Cinderella said, not knowing who was talking to her. 

"Nonsense, young one, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am." the woman said.

Cinderella looked up and felt startled. She then put Cherry and Atticus behind her in case this woman was dangerous. 

"Oh, come on now, dry those tears," the woman cooed. "You can't go to the ball looking like that. Neither of you."

"The ball?" Cinderella looked down at her ruined dress. "Oh, but we're not-"

"Of course you are," the woman said. "But, we have to worry because even miracles take a little time."

"Miracles?" Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus asked.

The woman nodded. "Watch, what in the world did I do with my magic wand? I-I was sure, that's strange...I always..."

"That means, you're our..." Cinderella gasped at what she had just seen.

"Your Fairy Godmother, of course." the woman revealed. "Now, where is that wand? Oh, I forgot, I put it away, excuse me, dear." she then dug into Atticus's ear and pulled out a long, white wand! She had magical powers!"

"Cool, pull out his brain next, if he has one!" Cherry giggled.

"Look at what she did!" Jaq gasped in surprise.

"H-H-How did she d-d-do that!?" Gus was just as surprised.

"Now, let's see," the Fairy Godmother pondered. "I'd say the first thing you need is... a pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin?" the orphans asked.

"Uh-huh, now the magic words." Fairy Godmother used her wand and zapped a pumpkin in the garden to roll down and come to life.

Fairy Godmother: Salagadoo mechicka boola bibbity bobbity boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbity bobbity boo

Salagadoo mechicka boola bibbity bobbity boo  
It'll do magic, believe it or not  
Bibbity bobbity boo

Chorus: Salagadoo means mechicka booleroo bibbity bobbity boo  
But the thing in the bob that does the job  
Is bibbity bobbity boo

Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbity-bobbity-bibbity-bobbity-bibbity-bobbity boo

 

The pumpkin had turned white and into a chariot. It looked spacious enough for Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus to fit into.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Cinderella marveled, as did the mice.

"I don't believe it!" Cherry was awestruck.

"This is like a fairy tale or something!" Atticus added in equal excitement.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Fairy Godmother smiled. "Now with an elegant coach like that of course, we'll simply have to have uh..."

The farm horse stood proud and boastful, ready to be used for magic experiments.

"Mice!" the Fairy Godmother finally said.

The horse snorted in disbelief.

"Mice?" Gus wondered.

"Uh, Fairy Godmother, I don't think that would work very well." Cherry pointed out.

"Oh, this is really as nice, honey," Fairy Godmother patted her head with her wand, then turned to Gus, Jaq, Mary, Perla, and all the other little mice. "Why, we'll have a coach and four when we're through."

Fairy Godmother: Just a wave of my stick and to finish the trick  
Bibbity bobbity boo!

Fairy Godmother used her wand and turned four of the mice into horses. 

"Gracious, what did I do?" Fairy Godmother glanced at the three new horses and looked around. "I was sure there were four, perhaps just one more." she then found Gus crouched in a corner, hiding. "There you are!"

Gus then ran away as the wand glowed up. He ran, and saw Lucifer who was trying to trap him again. Fairy Godmother turned Gus into a horse and Lucifer was now on horseback. Gus snorted at him to scare him off, and Lucifer dashed away in fright. Fairy Godmother sent a whip of magic to scare Lucifer away for sure.

"Oh, poor Lucifer." Cinderella giggled a little.

"Serves you right, bad cat!" Cherry laughed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Fairy Godmother agreed with her. "Oh, yes, you can't go to the ball without a horse!"

"Another one?"Cinderella questioned.

"But for tonight, a change," Fairy Godmother turned to the farm horse. "You'll handle the reins in the driver's seat too, for instead of a horse, a coachman of course! Bibbity bobbity boo!" Fairy Godmother had changed the horse into a human with buck teeth and long, white hair. "Well, that does it, except for the finishing touch. Except for you, yes Bruno, that's right!" Fairy Godmother transformed him into a human as well. "You'll be the footman tonight! Bibbity bobbity boo! Well, hop in, my dears."

"We can't go looking like this!" Cherry protested, looking at the remains of her dress.

"Oh, now, now, don't try to thank me." Fairy Godmother tutted.

"Oh, she wasn't," Cinderella spoke up. "I mean, we do, but don't you think our clothes-"

"Yes, they're lovely, my dears, now," Fairy Godmother stepped back in alarm. "Good heavens, children! You can't go in those!"

Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus rolled their eyes lightly at her.

"Now, let's see, my dears," Fairy Godmother examined the three of them. "Your size, and the shade of your eyes... And something in your color... Something simple, but darling too. Oh, just leave it to me, what clothes these would be!" she waved her wand, said her magic words as sparkles formed around them. "Bibbity bobbity, bibbity, bobbity, bibibbity bobbity boo!"

Cherry was in an icy blue dress with black flats and a big matching bow. Atticus was wearing a much richer suit with dark navy blue themes, a black tie and elegant mens shoes. Cinderella was wearing a silver dress with her hair up and a black headband with glass slippers. They were all better to be in their new clothes, and they all fit them really well. 

"Oh, it's such a lovely dress!" Cinderella beamed. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

"I feel so alive!" Cherry chimed at her new ensemble. "Wow Atticus, you look like a real gentleman."

"I've always been a gentleman." Atticus bragged.

"Oh, look!" Cinderella showed her shoes. "Glass slippers! Why, it's like a dream! A wonderful dream come true!"

"Yes, my children," Fairy Godmother smiled at them, then turned serious. "But like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last very long. You all only have until midnight-"

"Midnight? Oh, thank you!" Cinderella was still elated.

"No, you must understand," Fairy Godmother said, serious. "On the stroke of 12, the spell will be broken. And everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, we understand," Cinderella said as the others nodded. "It's more than we ever hoped for."

"It's all thanks to you!" Cherry added.

''Thank you, Fairy Godmother!" Atticus smiled.

"You're all very welcome," Fairy Godmother smiled at them back. "Bless you, children, I-" she then dawned realization. "Goodness me! It's getting late, hurry now, the ball can't wait! Have a good time, dance, be gay, now off you go, you're on your way!" Fairy Godmother ushered them all in the coach to get to the ball before midnight. This was truly indeed a dream come true. Cinderella was right about that.


	6. The Ball

At the castle, Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus arrived in time as other people were going in as well. Things were going smoothly and maybe the day would have a happily ever after ending. 

"Now, be sure to be on your best behavior, guys." Cinderella told Cherry and Atticus.

"Yes, Cinderella." the orphans replied.

"Good, now let's go in before it gets too late." Cinderella picked up her gown skirt so she wouldn't trip and walked in with her friends.   
For a royal ball, it seemed a little boring. Even the prince looked bored as each girl would walk up to him, curtsy, and go back with the other girls. The orphans looked at the guards nervously. The guards glanced at them, but kept their post and let them carry on their personal business. Cherry looked with awe and wonder. She had always wanted to live in a castle. Atticus was interested as well, though he was bored like the other party guests. Nothing was really happening, because the prince was supposed to choose a girl and dance with her in front of everyone. 

Cinderella and the others found the ballroom and the prince bowed for another fair maiden. He then looked up and his eyes linked with Cinderella's. There was a spark between both of them which grabbed each other's attention. The king then made a fuss from where he was sitting to dim the lights of the ballroom and play some music. The composer tapped his baton and played the waltz as Cinderella met with the prince and shared a dance with him.

"You think this is what Cinderella was dreaming of?" Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"Seems like it, look at how happy she is." Atticus replied, smiling.

Cinderella and the prince then shared a waltz in front of everyone. No doubt that many of the maidens wanted to be in her shoes this evening. Drizella and Anastasia were indeed appalled and demanded to know who the 'mysterious girl of the ball' was. Cherry and Atticus stayed quiet and ignored the step-family so they wouldn't get caught.

"Who is she, Mother?" Anastasia asked.

"Do you know her?" Drizella asked. "Well, the prince knows her, but I've never seen her before!"

"Nor I, but she certainly is.... Wait, there's something familiar about her..." Lady Tremaine stated.

Cherry and Atticus shared a glance together. "Uh-oh."

Lady Tremaine heard them and turned back to them. Cherry and Atticus sensed this and quickly turned around, pretending to have a conversation. "Now, why are there children here?" she wondered, swiftly.

"Whoever that girl is she's lucky, I'd kill to be her!" Anastasia harrumphed.

"Looks like you gotta kiss a frog or two now, Anastasia!" Drizella taunted.

"Shut up, Drizella!"

"You, shut up!"

"Girls, stop!" Lady Tremaine scolded their argument. "You let me worry about that girl, now have a good time like the others, even if the prince is more worthy to be with one of you."

After a while, Atticus and Cherry were getting bored. After Cinderella and the prince went outside, the party was kind of dull. There was then a loud gong heard outside. Cherry and Atticus went to look out the window and they were alarmed! The giant clock tower outside read: 12:00! It was midnight which meant they had little time before the Fairy Godmother's magic would die out! Cinderella broke from the prince and quickly dashed to collect the orphans and quickly get back home before their true colors would be shown. 

"Hurry, we got little time!" Cherry called as they all ran outside to the pumpkin carriage.

Cherry an Atticus ran with Cinderella the best they could. Cinderella lost one of her slippers. She was about to get it, but the clock chimed again, worrying her. She then ran off with her friends in the carriage. The grand duke found the slipper and picked it up to stop them. Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus panicked and sat snug in the coach as it rode off back to the château. The clock chimes were like warning sounds as they rode in the middle of the forest, but soon the spell broke as the final toll clanged and the pumpkin carriage turned back into a pumpkin, Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus were back in their rags, and the horses turned back into mice, and Bruno was a dog again and the coachman was a horse again. Cherry, Atticus and Cinderella hid back in the bushes as the king's guards came on their big, scary, black horses and smashed the pumpkin, but leaving a lone glass slipper.

"I'm sorry," Cinderella sighed to her friends. "I guess I forgot about everything. Even, the time, but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced, I'm sure the prince couldn't have been more... more... well, it's over..."

"Chin up, Cinderella," Cherry picked up the glass slipper with Jaq and Gus inside. "Still got this and you rarely get to keep the things in your dreams."

Cinderella smiled and cheered up. "You're right, Cherry."

"You also have your memories." Atticus added.

"Yes," Cinderella smiled, holding the slipper. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother, wherever you are. Thank you so much for everything. Come on, let's get home before Step-Mother and the girls get back."

That night, Cinderella and her friends quickly got dressed to their regular clothes. They then decided to get some sleep to get ready for tomorrow's chores. At least they got to go out for the evening for a change. Cherry and Atticus slept soundly and Cinderella hummed in her sleep, dreaming of the prince. It was truly the best night of her life. Her dream had indeed come true just like she had been dreaming since before she can even remember. 

The next morning, Cherry and Atticus got dressed normally. Cinderella was still in a daze, dreaming about the night before. Even daydreaming through her chores and wanting to see the prince again. 

"Cherry! Atticus! Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine called.

Cherry and Atticus obediently came downstairs to meet with their mistress. 

"Where is Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine demanded.

"I dunno, she was upstairs." Cherry shrugged.

"Is she still sleeping?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"No, she was awake when we woke up." Atticus added.

"You called, Step-Mother?" Cinderella asked as she lazily came downstairs.

"Oh, you're here, now where are my daughters?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"I think they're still asleep." Cinderella replied.

"Well, don't just stand there! The three of you bring up the trays at once!" Lady Tremaine ordered.

Cinderella nodded and hummed the song she danced with the prince. Cherry and Atticus quickly got the trays together to serve the Tremaine family as instructed. At least Cinderella was in a good mood. Cinderella went to get the trays as Cherry washed the dishes and Atticus dried them. Lady Tremaine came to them, suspicious after she woke up Anastasia and Drizella. 

"You need something, Lady Tremaine?" Atticus asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk," Lady Tremaine smirked. "I find it interesting that there were children about your age at the ball last night."

Cherry's eyes widened. "Why would we find that interesting?"

"Just thought I'd ask what you two did last night with those children out so late." Lady Tremaine smirked.

"Maybe they're vampire children." Atticus compulsively lied. He was a pretty good liar. Unfortunately for both of them...

"Cherry, could I speak to you in private?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Why!? What did I do!?" Cherry panicked.

"Come with me, child, Atticus, you finish the dishes." Lady Tremaine grabbed Cherry's hand and pulled her into her bedroom. She then shut the door and locked it so Cherry wouldn't be able to escape. "Let's talk about the ball last night, my dear..."

Cherry gulped with fright and twiddled her fingers.


	7. Interrogation

Cherry gripped her seat as Lady Tremaine circled her. The young girl felt sweat dripping down her face and her heart racing and she crossed her legs multiple times. She felt very anxious and shaky to be alone in the same room with the vile woman. Lady Tremaine was like a clever cat and Cherry was her mouse that had been caught in a trap, about to be vanquished for good. 

"So, what did you, Atticus and Cinderella do while I went to the ball with my daughters?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"N-Nothing much," Cherry gulped, her voice squeaking. "Just... You know... hang around and be miserable..."

"I see... And did you remember to give Lucifer his bath?"

"B-B-Bath? I-I-I don't remember you telling me to do that, Mrs. Tremaine."

"Oh, come now child, surely Atticus told you to once I dismissed him."

"Oh, right, I thought you meant yesterday or the day before!" Cherry chuckled nervously.

Lady Tremaine smirked and came closer. She then grabbed Cherry by her hood and lifted her off the ground. "You know the saying, don't you? The truth will set you free."

"Y-Y-Yes, b-b-but I am t-telling you the truth!" Cherry hiccupped, feeling scared to death.

"Are you, my dear?" Lady Tremaine moved the orphan girl closer to look her dead in the eye. "I think you're hiding something from me..."

Cherry gulped and shivered with fear. "I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh, and it's no coincidence that the girl the prince was dancing with looked a lot like Cinderella and there were two children at the ball at yours and Atticus's heights?"

"T-T-That's a coincidence! Honest! H-H-How could we have gotten there anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Lady Tremaine dropped her suddenly, making her cry out in pain. She then looked with a sneaking suspicion in her eye. Lady Tremaine then heard humming and stepped on top of Cherry and dragged her by the hood. "Do you hear that?"

"H-H-Hear w-w-what?" Cherry stuttered in fright.

"That singing," Lady Tremaine heard Cinderella's voice. "It sounds a lot like the girl the prince had danced with, don't you think?"

"That can't be it! They were singing So This is Love!" Cherry growled, then cupped her mouth in realization.

"I KNEW IT!" Lady Tremaine grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to make their eyes meet. "You, Cinderella and Atticus DID sneak out! There's no way I'm letting the prince and duke take Cinderella away to live in the palace!"

"Ma'am!" Cherry gagged, nearly running out of oxygen.

"And she fits that glass slipper, it all makes sense! You three are in big trouble!" Lady Tremaine tightened her grip, making the eyes bug out of Cherry's head. She then dragged her out and held her in her arm to keep her from going anywhere. "Mostly Cinderella! I don't know how you possibly could've done it, but that girl will not let her dreams come true!"

"You monster!" Cherry squirmed.

"I've been called worse," Lady Tremaine went up the stairs to Cinderella's bedroom. 

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"The jig is up!" Cherry cried, then struggled getting out from Lady Tremaine's deathly grip.

Cinderella was innocently in her bedroom. She was humming the song from last night and combed her hair. She then looked in the mirror with horror to see her step-mother had been watching her and now knew the truth. Cinderella turned with fear and begged her step-mother not to do anything, but it was too late, Lady Tremaine locked the door and patted the key in her pocket. She then grabbed Cherry and Atticus and threw them in the basement, locking that door as well. Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus all cried for help, but no one would come and help them, they were all doomed. That is, unless Jaq and Gus can find the key and get them out before the glass slipper fits someone else.


	8. Happy Wedding Ever After

"I feel like this is my fault," Cherry moped once she was trapped in the basement with Atticus. "Lady Tremaine interrogated me!"

"I just hope Cinderella will be okay," Atticus said, hoping changing the subject wouldn't worry her too much. "You know what I always thought, Cherry?"

"What?"

"I think Lady Tremaine killed Cinderella's dad."

"What!"

"Yeah, think about it, when we first met Cinderella, her dad thought she needed a mother and her dad promised the fortune to Cinderella when he died if she were old enough, but since Lady Tremaine was an adult, she killed him!"

Cherry thought for a moment. "I get that."

"You think it really happened?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think you have a point. I wish there was someway we could help Cinderella."

"I know, this sucks!" 

Cherry and Atticus continued to mope. There was nothing they could really do right now. Lady Tremaine probably convinced the Grand Duke that either Anastasia or Drizella fit the missing glass slipper already and they're honeymooning in the most romantic place on Earth. There was a click heard outside the door. Both orphans turned their heads to the door and saw that it was Jaq and Gus! They somehow had the key and set them free!

"Nice mice! Good mice!" Cherry cheered, dashing up the stairs.

"Mice-mice save Cherry and Atty!" Gus cheered.

"You certainly did!" Cherry bent down and carried him in her hands. "Did you guys get Cinderella?"

"Not yet, but Gus-Gus and Jaq knew Cherry and Atty needed rescued too!" Jaq replied, growing determined.

"Where Cinderelly?" Gus asked Cherry.

"I bet you Lady Tremaine got her locked in her room." Atticus suggested.

"Hurry, to the attic!" Cherry signaled, then dashed to the stairs.

The group snuck past Anastasia, Drizella, and Lady Tremaine. The Grand Duke and his assistant were trying to fit the slipper over the step-sisters' feet. Luckily for the four of them, they had failed. They then quickly went to the attic door to find Cinderella. Cherry unlocked the door and opened to Cinderella crying on her dresser in front of her mirror. She was indeed miserable. She was so sad that she didn't even notice her friends were right behind her. Cinderella lifted her head up suddenly once she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Cherry, Atticus, Jaq and Gus.

"It's you guys!" Cinderella beamed with delight.

"Hurry Cinderelly, Step-Mother and Step-Sisters about to run with Princey!" Jaq cried.

"We can't let them do that, not when I'm the one who danced with the prince!" Cinderella proclaimed.

"Come on, then!" Cherry ran out with her to quickly get downstairs as soon as possible.

"Your daughters are the only ladies in the household, I hope?" the Grand Duke asked Lady Tremaine as they stayed hidden.

"There's no one else in the house, your grace." Lady Tremaine lied.

"Indeed, well," the Grand Duke turned to leave. "Good day."

"Your grace! Your grace!" Cinderella called.

"You got one more maiden!" Cherry added, referring to Cinderella and not herself.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters looked shocked. Cinderella and her friends had escaped their imprisonment. But how? The doors were locked and they were perfectly trapped! The Grand Duke looked at Cinderella. He had a good feeling about her like he knew in his heart that she was the mysterious maiden that had danced with the prince last night. 

"Please sir, can Cinderella have a turn?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, pay no attention to her." Lady Tremaine persuaded the Duke.

"It's only our maid." Anastasia added.

"Yes, just an imaginative child and a couple of street urchins." Lady Tremaine said, slyly.

"Lady, my orders were every maiden." The Grand Duke went to Cinderella, ignoring the others' protests. "Come, my lady, this way." 

"This is so exciting!" Cherry gushed.

"I think this is the most excited I ever seen you for anything." Atticus eyed his friend strangely.

"Oh, shut up!" Cherry glared at him.

The footman had the slipper ready. He quickly went to the Duke and Cinderella to try to see if she were the mysterious maiden. Unfortunately, on his way over, Lady Tremaine had tripped him. The man fell suddenly and the slipper fell off the pillow and shattered into a mess of pieces. The Grand Duke panicked about what the king would do and felt like he came all this way for nothing.

"Cinderella! Why don't you-" Cherry whispered an idea to Cinderella.

Cinderella nodded and turned to the distressed duke. "But, perhaps it would help-"

"No, no, nothing can help now!" the Duke cried. "Nothing!"

"But you see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella took out the glass slipper she kept overnight.

Lady Tremaine gasped with horror and shock. The duke happily took it and put it on Cinderella's foot. It was indeed a perfect fit! The mice cheered from upstairs and Cherry and Atticus shared a friendly hug with victory. Before everyone knew it, it was time for the wedding. Cherry, Atticus and the mice threw rice to Cinderella and the prince as they rode off for their honeymoon together. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella stayed in the château. Yes, it was Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus's childhood home, but they were up to bigger and better things in the castle. Cherry became a lady in waiting and Atticus was up to do anything he wanted to do. That sounds like happily ever after, the end, doesn't it? Well, let me tell you, there's actually more to come!


	9. Return from the Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters include from the Disney video sequel, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. I used to have a video tape of this sequel that I would sometimes watch on road trips, but not as often.

It felt like Cinderella and the Prince's honeymoon lasted more than it should. In fact, it felt like at least 52 years before anyone had seen them. The mice left the château after Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus moved into the kingdom. Cherry was against a corner, writing poetry, the mice were lazily lying around the window cill, and Atticus was in a corner, twiddling his thumbs. It wasn't exactly the time of their lives, they just wished something exciting woud happen about now. But, that was when they all heard fanfare music!

"Cinderelly's back!" Gus chirped.

"They're back!?" Cherry and Atticus got excited. They rushed to look out the window with the mice and saw the horse-drawn carriage, bringing home the Prince and Cinderella from their honeymoon.

"I wonder if the King, Grand Duke or that rule making lady knows!" Atticus cheered, then grew dull. "I hate that woman, she makes everything about rules all the time!"

Cherry scoffed at him, then pushed her glasses back, bossily. "I think Prudence is nice."

"Yeah, you would, you follow rules all the time and you're too busy to have any fun!"

"I can break rules! I just choose not to!"

"Whatever, let's tell the king!"

Cherry ran down the stairs while Atticus slid down the banister, despite the Grand Duke and Prudence always telling him not to. They then rushed to the doors of the king's private room with a fireplace. They ran in the room with Prudence on one side of the room with the Grand Duke on the other. They all rushed to the throne to wake the king from his slumber. "They're back!" the four chanted.

The King woke up suddenly, scared and fell backward out of his throne.

"I think we should've waited." Cherry spoke up.

"Why are you two still wearing those horrid clothes?" Prudence wrinkled her nose.

"We've always worn these." Cherry said, looking down at her usual jacket, pants and sneakers.

"Yes, dear, those are no clothes for a proper girl, it simply isn't done!"

"I've worn these all my life, Prudence!"

"You must be changed for the arrival of Cinderella and the prince!" Prudence grabbed Cherry's arm and dragged her to be dressed like a proper young lady.

"Same goes for you, Atticus," the Grand Duke took the boy to get dressed like a proper young gentleman. "How do you two expect to live in the palace if you dress like common peasant folk?"

Cherry and Atticus groaned as they were forced out of their comfort zone. Prudence brushed Cherry's hair down to reach her shoulders and look not so stringy and tangled. She even put an old bow in Cherry's hair and made her wear a matching dress with the dreaded color Cherry hates most of all: PINK. Atticus groaned as his hair was brushed and slicked down with a cowlick and he was forced in an old stuffy suit with a big bow tie and sensible shoes. The two felt out-of-place all the time in the palace, but hopefully, Cinderella would make it better once she comes back like old times. 

After that cringing sequence, Cherry and Atticus followed the King, Grand Duke and Prudence to collect the Prince and Cinderella. It was only three days they've been gone, but it felt like a lot longer. 

"She doesn't know the first thing about being a princess!" the King told the adults as they walked. "She just got back from her honeymoon! It's going to be your duty to prepare the girl!"

The Grand Duke stopped, feeling privileged. He even bowed respectfully. "Your Majesty! I would be honored-"

"Not you, ninny!" the King glared at him. "Prudence!"

"Of course, not you," Prudence looked smug. "He wants the job done right the first time!"

Cherry and Atticus giggled as the Grand Duke stuck his tongue out at her. 

"He's secretly funny." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"Stop, we're gonna get in trouble." Atticus whispered back, cupping his mouth.

"The royal banquet will be Cinderella and Cherry's responsibility now." the King stated, making Prudence stop walking with them.

"The royal banquet!?" Prudence grew terrified. 

"You'll teach them everything they need to know!" the King added, as he left downstairs with the Duke.

"What!? Me too!?" Cherry grew nervous.

"Have fun." Atticus laughed at her and walked off.

Cherry growled at him, darting her eyes.

"But, sire!" Prudence cried in protest. "They won't know anything about planning a royal banquet!"

"No fun woman has a point," Cherry said as she continued to follow. "Oh, well, at least Cinderella, Atticus and I can stay up past midnight! That was cool! Plus, with Atticus here, if I mess up, it won't look as bad if he does!"

Finally, Cinderella and the Prince were able to step out and meet and greet with everyone again. Atticus was glad to have the prince back as well. Like Cinderella was like a sister to Cherry, the prince was kind of like a big brother to Atticus. They both had the families they always wanted, even if Lady Tremaine took Atticus and Cherry in, they were still one, big happy family. Unfortunately once the Prince stepped outside, the King was telling him about an important thing that they and Atticus had to attend, being the royal men.

"I have to go? Now?" the Prince sounded reluctant. "But Father, I can't just abandon my princess! Not with the royal banquet only two days away!"

"Nonsense!" the King declined. "We have important royal business to attend to! You too, Atticus, boy!"

"I'm not a prince, king, or a royal though!" Atticus defended.

"Yes, but when Cinderella got married, she wanted Cherry to be there with her and that means you too, you two have nowhere else to go!" the King told him.

"He has a point, Atticus." Cherry replied.

"I guess." Atticus hung his head, sadly.

"But Father!" the Prince rushed to the King as servants were filling in their carriage to leave town. "Cinderella hasn't had time to prepare! She hasn't been a princess before!"

"That's Prudence, she has like a zillion rules for EVERYTHING." Cherry pointed as Cinderella met the brown-haired woman who looked like a strict librarian.

"Is she bad?" Cinderella turned to Cherry.

"Depends on your defintion for bad," Cherry shrugged, taking her gloved hand. "I don't mind her much, she doesn't seem to mind me either."

"Because you can't break a rule to save your life!" Atticus called from the coach.

"Quiet, you!" Cherry pointed deathly at him.

"Now, off we go!" the King got inside, squishing Atticus with the things. "Oh, sorry boy."

"I'm fine." Atticus said, weakly.

The Prince turned to Cinderella and Cherry with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Don't worry," Cinderella smiled. "We'll be fine."

"I really hope you surprise us with something really great."

"I just hope you're not 'too' surprised."

Cinderella and the Prince shared one last kiss, then he was off. He got on the coach and the horses went off to take him, Atticus and the King away. Cinderella waved goodbye to him and blew him a kiss. She felt a little insecure about being in the kingdom without him. She then went with Cherry inside the castle to get adjusted into living the royal life now and no longer a servant in her own home. She opened the doors and it was pure dark and seemed haunting. 

"I guess this is home sweet home, huh?" Cinderella followed Cherry inside.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Cherry smiled, walking down the red carpet. 

Cinderella looked all around. She cringed a bit once she saw a rather intimidating portrait of her father-in-law, glaring down like he were watching them. 

"Cinderelly!" voices squeaked.

Cinderella turned. She knew those voices anywhere. The mice had come and they rushed to her. "Jaq! Gus! Mary! Hello, old friends!"

"They really missed ya." Cherry giggled.

Just then, Bruno, Cinderella's dog rushed in to lick her face. Cinderella laughed and petted him like she hadn't seen him in years. 

"Look, look!" Gus pointed to the thrones. "Big chair for Princess Cinderelly!"

"You probably need some rest, you've had a big day, Cinderella." Cherry spoke up.

"I suppose I could," Cinderella responded, rubbing against the throne's material. "We'll gather first thing tomorrow."

"Us mice here to help!" Jaq assured.

"Come on, let's get settled then." Cherry said, walking one way with the mice.

Cinderella noticed they were going the wrong way. "Uh, this way, Cherry?"

Cherry stopped, making the mice pile on top of each other. Mary harrumphed at Jaq for leading the wrong way, even if it was Cherry's fault. The next day, Cinderella and Cherry would start preparing for the banquet.


	10. Aim to Please

Cinderella and Cherry were asleep in their new beds. Cherry was having a killer dream and kept tossing and turning with enjoyment. She loved to not be woken up with her name being yelled by wicked and nasty step-family members. There was then a knock at the door which annoyed Cherry since she wanted to have slept at least an hour longer. She then groaned and sat up in her new bed in the palace. "Yes?" she asked as she saw Prudence in with a couple of young adult woman. One wore pink and the other wore blue.

"Good morning, Miss L-" Prudence was about to say Cherry's birth name.

Cherry covered her mouth and shook her head. "Cherry, please."

Prudence gently put her hand down and cleared her throat. "Cherry, these are Cinderella's ladies in waiting," Prudence showed the two women with her. "Beatrice and Daphne."

"My name is Beatrice." the woman in pink said.

"And my name is Daphne." the woman in blue said.

"Um, hi," Cherry greeted, still in her pajamas. "What time is it?"

"8:00, Miss Cherry," Prudence replied. "It is time for you and Princess Cinderella to be awake and get ready for the proper princess lesson."

"Princess?" Cherry stepped back. "But, I thought I was her lady in waiting!"

"Nonsense, that's why we have Beatrice and Daphne," Prudence smirked. "Now, you can wear your pajamas for now since it's your first day, but we must awaken the princess immediately!"

"Can't I sleep until noon or something?" Cherry followed, feeling weary.

Prudence didn't answer her. She either didn't hear her or just chose to ignore her. The clock tolled and Prudence knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. No one came to the door. Prudence glanced at the girls, then walked right in as there was heavy snoring under the covers. "Good morning, Your Highness." she said, sounding without emotion as always.

Cinderella didn't answer.

Prudence raised an eyebrow, then decided to shake or snap Cinderella awake. She then put her ear to the comforter and a tongue licked her face by her surprise. "Your Highness!" Prudence cringed at the sudden licking.

The covers were pulled back by Cherry. It wasn't Cinderella under the covers after all. It was Bruno. He smiled and shook himself dry with drool and water he had been covered in.

"The princess is missing!" Prudence cried, then looked to find someone to help her find Cinderella. "Have you seen her, Cherry?"

"We said good night to each other last night." Cherry shrugged.

Prudence wiped her face with a cloth. She and Cherry then stumbled into the kitchen. Cinderella was in her regular clothes, stirring a bowl with egg yolk and some cheese inside of it. "You, you girl! Have you seen the princess?" Prudence asked, not recognizing her.

Cherry couldn't help but laugh. This brought on a little déjà vu and blindness to Prudence's seeing Cinderella in proper lady clothes. Cinderella smiled herself once she was asked that question. "Good morning, Prudence."

Prudence looked dumbstruck at Cinderella. She smiled apologetically with a laugh, then shuddered at Cinderella's outfit. "Oh, those awful clothes!"

"Hey, she wears those clothes all the time!" Cherry glared at the rule obsessed woman.

"Yes, but she is a princess now, as are you," Prudence replied. "Completely inappropriate, your highness. Also these are your ladies in waiting, they have met Miss Cherry, Beatrice and Daphne."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Cinderella offered.

"Breakfast?" Beatrice's face lit up. "Ooh, with toast and jam?"

Prudence deeply scowled at her, shooting her a glare.

"Can I have waffles with dippy eggs?" Cherry added, now feeling hungry.

"No, no, no," Prudence tutted. "You must follow the rules!"

"There are rules to being a princess?" Cinderella wondered.

"Of course there are rules, your highness!" Prudence replied like Cinderella asked a stupid question. She then took the bowl from Cinderella's hands and placed them on the kitchen counter. "There are rules you need to follow too Cherry, as if I need to tell you that. Now, both of you, come along into something more appropriate to wear in your new home."

"Can't I wear my favorite jacket?" Cherry pouted.

Prudence shook her head at the younger girl, then looked at Cinderella. She then sent the girls back upstairs without any healthy food to start their day and got them dressed into proper clothes.

Cherry was forced in a fluffy pink dress with her hair in curls with bows and a hat like Daphne and Beatrice. She even had to wear bright purple shoes with bows on them. She felt really disgusted in such clothes. Cinderella's hair was also different with curled up and bows in opera gloves, an ugly pink dress and horrible pink shoes, even tied into a corset and a metal skirt to keep her actual skirt in place. Both girls felt disgusted and uncomfortable in their new wardrobes.

"Do I have to wear this all the time?" Cinderella asked before she got her shoes on.

"Of course not, your highness," Daphne replied, holding the horrible pink shoes. "You'll need something much more formal for dinner."

Cinderella slightly cringed at the shoes. "Couldn't I just wear one of my own dresses?"

Prudence darkly chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not, your highness, that simply isn't done."

Beatrice slid the shoes on Cinderella's feet. Cinderella wore them, but felt unsupportive and nearly fell backward on her bed. Beatrice and Daphne then put her in her full outfit. Too pink and fluffy, even for a girly girl like Cinderella in contrast to Cherry's tomboy. Cinderella stumbled to the mirror and couldn't even recognize herself in her clothes.

After being dressed, Cherry and Cinderella went downstairs with the royal female servants. It was dark and gloomy inside with the curtains sealed shut. Not that Cherry had a problem with that, but Cinderella did.

"Such a lovely day out, why don't we give these an open?" Cinderella went to the curtains to open them.

Cherry shrugged, but smiled.

"No, no, no!" Prudence protested and shut the curtains suddenly.

Daphne nodded in agreement to Prudence's decision.

"It most DEFINITELY isn't done!" Prudence glared at the girls.

Cherry glared at Prudence. Yes, she liked the darkness and the shutting of outside light, but that was a little touchy for someone to make a rule against the curtains being kept shut. Maybe Atticus was right and she was being a bit of Prudence's pet like Beatrice and Daphne.

After that little fiasco, Daphne led Cherry and Cinderella into the royal kitchen. There were numerous members of the kitchen staff organizing for the banquet and Prudence was telling them the rules about seating for the royal feast. Cinderella and Cherry didn't like the thoughts and ideas of being told that the visitors have to sit in a certain arrangement and not where they would like to sit freely and socially.

"Wouldn't it be better if people sat wherever they like?" Cinderella spoke up.

Daphne laughed softly at that. "Oh, no, things would be much better arranged this way."

"Which color would be correct, your highness?" Beatrice asked. She was with a maid woman with two different napkins which looked extremely identical. "Cream or ochre?"

"Ochre?" Cinderella shrugged.

"Goodness, no!" Prudence crossed her arms. "Cream!"

"They look exactly the same!" Cherry pointed out.

"Oh, if only you two were much more civilized." Prudence rolled her ocean blue eyes at the girls.

Beatrice and Daphne then requested them into the kitchen. The dishes had been prepared. Cherry and Cinderella were excited to find out what they were going to be eat for this royal banquet. Cherry grew excited, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She can live like a princess and eat like a king. Prudence discussed the various dishes that would be served at the banquet and Cherry was thrilled. She knew if Gus was around, he would adore these dishes as well. 

"At the banquets, as always, the royal menu shall consist of the rarest of roast beef, French onion soup, delicate mashed potatoes, freshly baked begets, the finest truffles in all the kingdom, and for dessert," Prudence listed the foods as they were shown. She then signaled Beatrice and Daphne to show the dessert. "Norwegian stewed prunes!"

Cherry's stomach went from bottomless to flavorless. She cupped her mouth as she turned sickly green.

"Prunes?" Cinderella cringed as well. "For dessert?"

"The king expects it," Prudence explained. "It is a tradition that is never broken. Besides, I like them."

Cherry and Cinderella exchanged glances at each other and rolled their eyes.

The girls then went outside the palace. Prudence led them as always. "Your Highness shall pause here to greet her noble guests. Remember, curtsy to royalty, wave to nobility."

"I know we can do this right." Cinderella waved to a guard by the gates.

"Cinderella, Cherry, hi!" a group called from outside the gate.

"It's mine and Atticus's old friend from the orphanage!" Cherry called, dashing to the gate.

"Some of mine too!" Cinderella followed, very eager. "Hello, hello! How nice to see you. Wait, just a minute," she then turned to the guard at the gate's tower. "Open the gate!"

"No, no, no!" Prudence shook her head, coming to the girls. "These gates are only opened for royal visitors. You must remember the rules. Commoners are never allowed in the palace, it simply isn't done." she waved off the peasant folk.

They all looked sad now. They then left. A boy held out a flower for Cherry and cried as he was taken away. 

The girls were now in the ballroom with the instrumental group of the palace playing soft, slow music. Cherry sat in a chair with Jaq and Gus, feeling bored with the music and the lack of rhythm. Cinderella was given proper dancing lessons as a princess. This was just too much though. All those rules and regulations were too much to follow and were too strict. Cinderella was overlapped with questions, it was just too much, she fell backwards with everyone staring at her. Cherry quickly rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"I-I think so." Cinderella sighed.

"Your Highness," Prudence called, making the girls face her. "The dance is best preformed on one's feet."

Cinderella and Cherry glared at her. They both now had enough of her and her rules. They then decided to leave to their rooms as Prudence was devastated about the final results. Cherry opened the door for Cinderella to their bedroom and Cinderella hopped onto her bed and cried. She wished the prince could be there now to comfort her. 

"Poor Cinderelly," Jaq sighed. "Please don't cry. If Cinderelly not happy, mice-mice not happy."

"Jaq, what am I gonna do?" Cinderella sniffled. "I'm a complete failure as a princess!"

"Don't say that, I messed up too!" Cherry defended.

"Yeah, I guess," Cinderella looked at herself, feeling revolted. "Oh, look at us!"

"Cinderelly and Cherry don't look like Cinderelly and Cherry." Jaq replied.

"It's true, something's just not right here." Cinderella took Cherry's hair down to a more comfortable style.

"Like stewed prunes!" Gus spoke up.

"Exactly Gus!" Cherry said.

"And why do they have to keep the palace so dark?" Cinderella wondered. "And that awful dance, and all those boring colors that all look the same."

"And stewed prunes!" Gus said again.

"Okay, you made your point..." Cherry sounded annoyed.

"Especially those rules," Cinderella continued. "About keeping commoners out of the palace! Why, I was a dish maid when the prince married me! And he loves me because I'm me... I've been trying to obey someone else's rules about who I should be and how I should dress," Cinderella then went behind a changing shield to make herself more comfortable. "This hair, eww!"

Cherry nodded in agreement and changed into her regular clothes, letting her hair down.

Cinderella came back out to her friends, feeling like her old self. "I know I can do this, we just have to stop trying to be someone else."

"What're they gonna do, Jaq Jaq?" Gus asked his mouse friend.

"Gus, we're going to plan that banquet," Cinderella answered. "Our way..."

The mice looked at each other. They then gave a thumbs up of good luck to the girls. 

Cherry: Who's to say the rules  
Must stay the same forever more?

Cinderella: Whoever made them had to change  
The rules that came before  
So make your own way

Cherry: Show the beauty within  
When you follow your heart  
There's no heart you can't win

Both: So reach for the sky  
It's not high as it seems  
Just follow your heart

Go as far as your dreams  
Dare if you want to  
Don't fear you'll fall

Cinderella: Take a chance cuz it's better  
Than to never chance at all!  
There's a world for changing

Cherry: And you've just begun  
Don't let them tell you  
It's simply not done  
When you follow your heart

Both: You'll shine as bright as the sun


	11. Follow Your Heart

The next morning, was a better, fresh morning. Cherry and Cinderella were outside in their casual clothes. Beatrice was there with them to escort them to and from the village. 

"Open the gates!" Cinderella commanded.

The guard in the tower nodded and opened the gates. The girls smiled and waved to him as they went into town to deliver invitations to the banquet tonight. Cherry helped out and handed some invitations to anyone Cinderella told her to. Prudence followed them in their tracks and stormed to the girls, not approving of their unruly ways. "Your Highness, the king would not approve," she scolded Cinderella. "You're supposed to be inviting dukes, and counts, and other aristocrats!"

"We are inviting them," Cinderella said, handing another envelope. "Along with all our friends here in the village."

"Your Highness, I strongly advise against it," Prudence stood in their way, holding open her tiny book. "It's simply not the way things are done."

Cinderella came closer and shut the book in her hands. "Perhaps the time has come to try something new."

Cherry then handed an envelope to a baking man. He dropped his dough and took the invitation. Cherry snickered once she saw flour plastered against Prudence's face. 

The girls then went to the kitchen. Cherry was sitting on the counter next to a paper. Cherry was munching from inside a strange, purple jar as Cinderella took the paper, seeing the list of foods to be prepared. "This party needs help," Cinderella said. "Starting with dessert."

"No prunes, yuck!" Gus said, absolutely disgusted.

Jaq got on top of a small corner and poured some chocolate filling into a bowl. "Jaq Jaq loves chocolate!"

Gus sounded hungry and happy now. He leaned back accidentally and ducked as he let a bottle of milk pour into the bowl, creating a whole new dessert.

"Chocolate pudding!" the girls cheered.

"Now that sounds good!" Cinderella smiled.

Cherry nodded in agreement, then felt her stomach churned. She looked down to see she had been eating from a prune jar and ran off, cupping her mouth in extreme sickness. 

Now in the ballroom after Cherry started feeling better, there was more lively music. Cinderella was dancing happily and free spiritedly with Beatrice. She was even laughing at Cinderella's ways of no rules. "We never get to dance like this!" she giggled.

Cherry smiled from her chair. She looked up to see Daphne come in. She then went to the blue dressed woman and danced with her, balancing one of her books on her head. 

Prudence was in deep protest from this free spirit dancing. It was really angering her as she grew impatient and furious with Cherry and Cinderella. "It simply isn't done! It simply ISN'T DONE!" she stormed off in a huff.

"It simply isn't done!" Jaq mocked Prudence. He then laughed and danced with Gus, singing. "It simply isn't done! It simply isn't done!"

The girls then left the ballroom and began more on preparations. Cherry threw down a rug to spread through to the front doors of the castle and happily chased it to see where it would end. The guards stood side by side inside as the rug nearly touched the doors. Cinderella smiled at her and stood next to her as things were wrapping up along nicely.

Daphne then came to Cinderella with two different clothes. "Your Highness, sand or buff?"

"Which color do you like?" Cinderella asked.

"Hmm..." Daphne paused for a moment to think, then smiled as she answered. "Pink!"

Cherry cringed at that color suggestion.

"Perfect," Cinderella giggled, then looked around the room. "Something's still missing..."

"Hang on," Cherry pulled her hood over her eyes. "Okay, go ahead."

Cinderella nodded then opened the curtains. The sun was brightly shining and brought more life and color into the castle. Even the royal men were very relieved to see the sun again after so long. However, Prudence came in, screaming and acting horrified. "What will the king say!?"

"I know this is a big chance, but I have to try this my way." Cinderella told her.

"Well, then," Prudence relaxed herself. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing."

That night was the banquet. Cherry and Cinderella were in their room getting ready. Cinderella was wearing a high styled version of her royal ball dress and put Cherry in a winter blue dress with her hair tied into a ponytail. Cinderella even put lipstick on the orphan girl to make her look more dressed up and grown up for the prince and Atticus. There were horses heard outside.

"They're here, Cinderelly and Cherry!" Jaq called out.

"Well," Cinderella smiled. "It's too late to turn back now."

The girls then went downstairs to meet and greet with everyone. Cherry saw the children dancing in a circle and decided to maybe join them. The boy with the flower from earlier came to Cherry.

"May I have this dance, ma'am?" the boy asked, sheepishly.

"Sure, kind sir." Cherry smiled, then picked him up to dance with him.

Prudence was in royally purple clothes with her hair down. She was still stubborn and strict about the banquet's festivities as always. "This dance is horrifying!"

"Aw, can't you cut loose once in a while?" Cherry glared at her.

Trumpets then played, making everyone stop what they were doing. 

"The King has arrived." Prudence said, looking stoic.

The King had come in and looked around. He looked very strict and serious. "Pudding!" Beatrice cheered as she ran in with a silver dish, but accidentally spilled it all over his head. Everyone looked with horror as the King had been assaulted with dessert. 

"What in blazes is going on here!?" the King demanded, looking red as a tomato.

"Your Majesty!" Prudence called.

"Who opened those curtains!?" the King snarled, then looked out the window. He looked awed and fascinated to see the night sky.

"This is all Princess Cinderella's and Cherry's doing!" Prudence tried to explain.

"Oh, what a lovely moon!" the King cooed.

"I tried to teach them, sire." Prudence continued as if she wanted the girls to be punished.

The King turned to the guests in the castle. "Commoners!? In the palace!?"

"They simply refused to listen!" Prudence said.

The King was helped up by someone who resembled him, only in peasant clothing and had gray hair. "Oh, hello, Giuseppe!" he hugged the man like they were old friends.

"It's a scandal!" Prudence hissed.

"Your Majesty, I can explain..." Cinderella came to him, nervously.

The King noticed the brown substance and glanced at it. "What is this?"

"Your dessert, Sire." Cherry replied.

The King turned red and angry again, until he got a taste of chocolate. "No prunes for dessert!?"

"An absolute outrage!" Prudence growled.

"Mm, chocolate, my favorite!" the King marveled.

Cherry and Cinderella shared a thumbs up.

The King laughed as Beatrice helped him up. "What happened to the music? Everybody dance!"

The conductor looked back at the king. He then smiled, feeling safe and let the music play again. Cherry went back to her younger dance partner and danced with him happily. There was even a Tango dance number and the King made Prudence dance with the Grand Duke. They eyed each other seductively and walked off to dance solo. They were perfectly made for each other. The Prince and Cinderella happily reunited and Atticus exhaustedly came back but joined in on the fun and traditions of the royal banquet. From then on, chocolate pudding for dessert, people may sit where they like, and more happy songs to dance to as decreed by the Prince and Princess Cinderella.


	12. Tall Tail

The banquet was a roaring success. Cherry and Cinderella were now free to do what they wanted to as princesses with less rules from Prudence, Beatrice and Daphne. Cherry was in her room unwillingly brushing the fur of the Prince's cat, Pom-Pom. At least she wouldn't have to bathe mean old Lucifer anymore back at the château. Pom-Pom was a spoiled cat, but at least she wouldn't make Cherry's life miserable all the time. Cherry finally brushed after exactly 100 times. 

"There you go, Pom-Pom." Cherry put the brush up. "That should do it."

Pom-Pom pompously mewed and dashed out the room.

"You better not be trying to eat Jaq and Gus again!" Cherry scolded. "That cat..."

"Hey, sis." Atticus greeted.

"Oh, hey." Cherry put the cat grooming appliances away and noticed her jacket was covered in white fluff. "Oh, dang."

"Looks like you gotta air that thing out."

"Yeah, I suppose." Cherry unzipped her jacket.

Atticus's eyes widened in a teasingly way. "Cherry's taking off her jacket? I gotta see this for myself!"

"Very funny." Cherry had her jacket all the way off and aired it out the window to rid it of Pom-Pom's fur. Once she finished, she put it back on and zipped it right up.

"You sure you wanna wear that thing today? It's stopped snowing!"

"You don't understand, this jacket is apart of me! It's who I am! Without this jacket, I'm not me!"

"But it's spring! It'll be time for the festival, sis!"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your sister." Cherry darted her eyes at him.

"We're kinda like brother and sister, we were adopted together after all." Atticus shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough of this, let's go see Cinderella." Cherry walked out the room with him.

Atticus followed. "I hope she's not too busy. It'll be time for the spring festival."

"We sure do throw a lot of parties around here." Cherry said distantly.

"Your flowers, your Highness." the Grand Duke had a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Cinderella.

Cinderella smiled at them and sniffed them. "Cherry, wanna smell the fresh spring flowers?"

"No way, I hate spring!" Cherry cringed, folding her arms. "It's always too warm, I sneeze all the time, spring sucks!"

"Don't say that, young lady," the Grand Duke scolded. "It'll soon be time for the spring festival!"

"Don't remind me." Cherry said, glaring at Atticus.

The Grand Duke handed Cinderella a list of how to prepare for the Spring Festival. Cherry and Atticus watched him leave, then looked at the list with her. Sure, they weren't a princess and a prince like the adults, but they could still help out in any way they could. They were like the family Cinderella never had. They all then noticed the pitter-patter of tiny mouse feet and looked down. Jaq had a bundle of messy daffodils, but they had gotten ruined from outside. He and Gus must've run into Pom-Pom.

"Oh, good morning, fellas," Cinderella greeted. "What have you there?"

"For you," Jaq sighed sadly, handing the flowers to Cherry. "But they're too small." 

"Oh, umm... Thanks," Cherry took the flowers. 

"They're beautiful, how very sweet!" Cinderella beamed and put them with her flowers. 

"Why give me flowers?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry as pretty as spring day!" Jaq said with a blush.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay..."

"I think he likes you." Atticus whispered.

"Don't be silly, he's a mouse!" Cherry glared at him.

"Your Highness," the Grand Duke called from out the door. "The Festival Committee is assembled in the library, awaiting your instructions."

Cherry and Atticus spotted Pom-Pom. She was probably waiting to go in to capture Gus and Jaq. They then looked back with mischievous expressions to the Grand Duke.

"Sir, I believe it's time for a bath for the feline." Cherry said in a pompous accent.

"Oh yes, quite right away." Atticus added with his own accent.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," the Grand Duke grabbed Pom-Pom from going anywhere. "The bath is in the pantry, awaiting you." He walked off to bathe the spoiled cat, making the orphans laugh.

"I'll see you later, guys." Cinderella walked off to the library.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Atticus asked Cherry as he dug in his ear.

"I dunno, it's boring without Cinderella." Cherry shrugged.

Just then, one of the female mice came. She had a pink dress, so it was Mary! She had something in her hands too. "Good morning, Jaq." she greeted, sheepishly.

"Hello Mary," Jaq greeted. "Pretty coat."

"I made it for you," Mary showed, bashfully. "Wanna try it on?"

"Oh, very nice." Jaq reached for it.

Gus gasped in shock and realization. "Cinderelly forget party list!"

"I'll get it." Cherry grabbed the list.

"Jaq Jaq help!" Jaq snuck in her pant leg.

"Jaq, no!" Cherry protested, but laughed as Jaq ran around her body under her clothes. "Jaq, stop, I can do it by myself!" she laughed.

"Jaq always help Cherry and Cinderelly." Jaq told her.

"Okay, you can help, but be careful." Cherry giggled from the tickling and left.

Atticus was now alone with Mary. They glanced at each other shyly.

"So, umm... You like cheese?" Atticus shrugged, making conversation.

Cherry giggled as Jaq was around her clothes, but settled as he got on top of her head. "Okay, stop that!" Cherry scolded, in an angry whisper.

"Sorry." Jaq apologized.

Cherry gently came inside the library as the people discussed ideas for the spring festival. A lot of the men wanted to move the festival to the summer. It was a grand event for the village children, of course. Cherry took the list out and handed it to Cinderella quietly. Cinderella silently thanked her and took the list. Jaq got off-balance though and fell out of Cherry's clothes and landed on the floor. Cherry was on her way out, but she tripped over a chubby woman's napkin.

"Are you alright, dear?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine, what did I trip over?" Cherry got on her knees. She then grabbed the napkin to feel it had someone or something in it. "Jaq, is that you?"

The napkin opened up to show Jaq. "Sorry."

The chubby woman screamed and ran out of the library. Jaq avoided her big feet and ran under the table to avoid getting squished and in trouble. Cherry and Cinderella left the conference and decided to check up with Jaq.

"Jaq, you alright?" Cinderella asked.

"No help to Cinderelly or Cherry," Jaq sighed sadly. "Just make a big mess."

"Sorry Jaq." Cherry said.

"Tell you what, we're about to go to the fairgrounds," Cinderella said to hopefully cheer him up. "Why don't you come with us? We could really use your help."

"Help?" Jaq brightened up. "Zug Zug!"

"Meet us at the stables in 10 minutes." Cinderella said.

"No problem!"

Cinderella and Cherry left.

"What's he gonna do at the stables?" Cherry asked.

Cinderella shushed her on their way out. "I just want him to feel important, I hate to see him left out. So, we're gonna ride with horses."

Cherry stopped suddenly. "You know I'm not fond of horses, Cinderella."

Cinderella came back and pulled her out. "Come on, for Jaq!"

Cherry sighed sharply. "Fine..."

Cinderella wore more proper clothes and Cherry wore her usual outfit. They then went out to the horses stables to hopefully see Jaq. Cherry really didn't want to do this, but she had to help a friend. Cherry and Cinderella looked around for Jaq before they would have to go and look for Cinderella's escort. They called for Jaq everywhere in the stable, but couldn't find or see him. They shrugged it off and Cinderella got on the horse. Cherry was on her way out, but one of the horsemen grabbed Cherry and sat her behind Cherry.

"Hey, I don't wanna ride!" Cherry whined in protest.

"Come on, let's go." Cinderella gently kicked the horse so they could go.

Cherry whined and felt ill as they rode off.

"Cherry, why don't you complain less and maybe you'll be happier?" Cinderella suggested.

Cherry sighed, then decided to sing a song as they were on their way to the fairgrounds for the celebration.

Cherry: The sun's up shining  
Silver lining  
It's gonna be a beautiful day

"There you go!" Cinderella chirped.

Cherry: Church bells a ringing  
Birds all singing  
Everything's going my way

Climb the trees  
Smell the breeze  
Laugh with all your might

Blue skies showing  
Everything's gonna be alright  
You'll never stop the raining

By sitting and complaining  
It all comes down to you  
You'll smile again

It happens when you change your point of view  
When you're small  
One inch tall

And then you're six-foot two  
You've hit the big time now  
And the world's looking up to you

When you're small  
One inch tall  
And then you're six-foot two

You've hit the big time now  
And the world's looking up to you  
Yeah, you

The girls made it to the fairgrounds. Cinderella was signing some things as the men got to work. Cherry was allowed to arrange the rides, fun and games. There was then a new guest that no one had seen before. He just seriously came from nowhere. He had gotten caught in some mucky cement, grabbing the girls' attention an they quickly rushed to the stranger's aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this Everyone's Looking Up To You song made me feel carsick whenever i heard it as a kid in the family van


	13. Spring Festival

Cinderella along with some fair men came to help the new man out. Something about him seemed familiar, but no one really recognized him. Not even Cinderella, and she knew everyone. 

"You poor man." Cinderella cooed, helping him out.

"I'm hu-" the man sputtered from the bucket, nearly suffocating him. Luckily he hadn't drowned.

"Oh, Sir Hugh, is it?" the Grand Duke took the bucket. He then shook the stranger's hand. "Well then, pleased to know you."

"Knows to please you too!" the man said, shaking his hand.

"Something about you seems familiar..." Cherry looked at the man long nad hard. He had a flock of brown hair with rich colored clothes of warm colors such as red and orange. He even had buck teeth, like a mouse. Cherry thought again after that mouse teeth observation.

"Are you alright, Sir Hugh?" Cinderella asked.

"Y-Yes, yes." Hugh said nervously.

"Hugh, huh?" the Grand Duke wondered about him too. "Would that be Belgian?"

"What? Uh, no, no!" Hugh shook his head.

"No, no, of course not, no accent."

"I'm so sorry about the mess." Cinderella apologized more.

Cherry handed him a cloth and looked at him closer. He was kind of cute though. "Here, we'll help you." she said, sheepishly.

"No, no, that's why I'm here!" Hugh stood straight up. "That's why I'm here, to help you!"

"The committee must've sent him." Cherry suspected.

"Oh, you're here to help for the Spring Festival." Cinderella added.

"You're Dutch!" the Grand Duke exclaimed.

"No! I mean, yes! But, I'm here to-" Hugh was then cut off from his explanation.

The clock chimed loudly to alert everyone.

"Late, your Highness," The Grand Duke told Cinderella. "It is late. We're expected back at the palace."

"Shall we ride together?" Cinderella offered.

"Ride?" Hugh gulped. "On horses?"

"Cherry, why don't you walk back? We'll be faster on horses." Cinderella suggested.

"I don't mind a ride." Cherry put her hand in Hugh's hand, blushing like a nervous school girl.

Later, the group got on their horses. Cherry and Hugh screamed once they were on their horse. He seemed to have hated them for some reason as he was speeding along and crashing them against a peach blossom tree. 

"Sir Hugh, have you ridden before?" Cinderella asked as she was on a delicate horse.

Cherry and Hugh screamed once they crashed. The horse then settled down and munched on some grass. He then took them back to Cinderella and her horse as the two were a mess with blossoms all around. Cherry's glasses were even crooked on her face. 

"Oh, there you are," Cinderella took the flowers. "Oh, peach blossoms. Aren't you sweet? They're beautiful, thank you."

Cherry sniffled from the blossoms and sneezed about twenty times at once. "I hate spring..." she mumbled.

The group then got inside. Cherry looked more miserable than she did that morning, but she straightened herself out. Once they came in with the peach blossom bouquet, the Grand Duke approached Cinderella. He had a list in his hands. "Ah, your Highness, there you are. The tailor is in absolute dither, the cook is having a crisis, the animal trainer is flummoxed, and they're all asking for you."

"Could you please find a vase for these?" Cinderella handed the flowers to Hugh. "I'll be right back."

Hugh smiled and took them. 

"Thank you, Sir Hugh, you're a big help." Cinderella walked off to attend to the businesses.

"Perfect!" Hugh walked with Cherry. "Helping Cinderelly with flowers!"

"Cinderelly?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

Hugh stammered and looked nervous. "Erm, the princess!"

"Right, right." Cherry glanced then took a grape off the snack table.

Pom-Pom then snuck from under the table. She managed to grab some cheese and take it. Even she was suspicious of Sir Hugh. She then placed it out to trap him with, thinking he was a mouse under that flesh and bone. Hugh bent down to pick it up and eat, but then saw Pom-Pom, making him panic. He then dashed out of the room with Cherry as she snacked on her own and he tried to escape in a mouse-hole. He couldn't do it anymore. He was a tall human, not a little mouse. Cherry kept looking at him, feeling her suspicions were confirmed about Hugh and the relation to Jaq.

"Jaq?" Cherry wondered.

Pom-Pom was coming close for Hugh. He took the vase on the Ming stand to bash Pom-Pom, but then Cinderella walked in. "Oh, good, you found a vase." Cinderella pointed out.

"Happy to help." Hugh chuckled nervously. "What I want to say is..."

"Your Highness," the Grand Duke interrupted again. Didn't he have his own life? "The Countess LeGrande is awaiting you in the dining hall."

"Think you could keep her company til I get there?" Cinderella asked Hugh.

Hugh shrugged as he put the blossoms in the vase. 

"You too, Cherry." Cinderella told her.

"I just wish she wouldn't treat me like some kind of baby." Cherry muttered as she went to the dining room.

Cherry sat with the Countess as they waited for Hugh and Cinderella. 

"Oh, dear, you have a smudge on your cheek." LeGrande told her.

"I'll get it!" Cherry quickly volunteered herself.

"No, no, I won't have that," LeGrande licked her thumb a few times and rubbed vigoruously on Cherry's cheek. "That's better!"

Cherry groaned and put her hand under her cheek.

"No elbows on the table, sweetie!" LeGrande pushed her arms down under the table. "Where is that princess?"

"Probably following other orders." Cherry said, then squeaked suddenly. She looked under the table to see Gus sneaking table scraps. "Hey, buddy!"

"My dear, whoever are you talking to?" LeGrande looked under with her, then let out a shriek. "A mouse! A big, fat mouse!"

"Miss, it's okay!" Cherry tried to calm her.

Hugh walked in suddenly. Cherry tried to protect the mice as LeGrande kept swiping them with the broom. She kept missing the mice, but kept hitting Cherry. The mice ran out to their hideout. LeGrande felt very calm once she saw Hugh. He hadn't done anything but she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug while Cherry was rubbing her sore cheek. 

"My hero, oh you saved me!" LeGrande slobbered all over him.

Cherry cringed at the emotional response from the Countess to Hugh.

"Well, I think we just found the couple to lead the first dance." Cinderella looked at the 'happy couple'.

LeGrande eyed Hugh coyly, then left with Cinderella. Hugh felt very unfortunate now with his abhorrent admirer. 

"We better get ready," Cinderella told Cherry and LeGrande. "I'll send a valet for you, Sir Hugh. See you at the festival!"

That night, Cherry was in her icy gown again while Atticus was in his father's old suit. Cinderella was in her best gown with the Prince in his best clothes as they cut the ribbon to let the villagers into the Spring Festival. 

"So, who's this Hugh guy?" Atticus asked as he snacked on some cheese.

"I'm pretty sure the Fairy Godmother came by and turned him human," Cherry replied as she ate her own snacks of grapes and cheese. "He's been close with me and Cinderella lately. I really smell a rat."

"Isn't that offensive to mice?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Ooh an elephant!" the King called.

"That guy's such a child." Cherry laughed as she ate.

"Think you'd ride an elephant?" Atticus nudged her arm.

Cherry glared at him, then continued to eat. "Hey, there's Gus and Mary!" Cherry went with Atticus to the mice against the ferris wheel bar. "What're you guys doing?"

"Looking for Jaq Jaq, we haven't seen him in forever!" Gus cried.

"I think Cinderelly's new friend is Jaq as a human!" Mary added.

"I think so too," Cherry said. "Something about him made me feel funny all day."

"I think you had a crush on him or something." Atticus teased.

"It was a suspicion, Atticus, that's all!" Cherry insisted as her face turned bright pink in embarrassment.

There was then a scream. The others turned to see Hugh was being dragged into a dance with LeGrande.

"There goes your boyfriend." Atticus whispered.

"Shut, up!" Cherry clamped through her teeth.

Cherry and Atticus then went about the fair. They saw jugglers, dunked a man in some water, rode the ferris wheel and tried not to let their secret spoil their evening. Cherry and Atticus cringed though once they saw Pom-Pom attacking Hugh for random reasons. Of course, they knew the real reason. Countess LeGrande just thought Pom-Pom was his cat and she was only playing. Poor Hugh was having a nightmare of an evening and soon it grew to be a nightmare for everyone once the elephant was out of control and started to charge for people. Atticus and Cherry had their turn on the wheel and it stopped.

"You think it's safe to go out now?" Atticus asked.

"I'll check," Cherry said in whisper. She detached herself from the wheel and went out, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. She turned back to Atticus with a thumbs up. "No elephant in sight!"

The elephant then came by and squished her. 

"Of course, I could be wrong..." Cherry mumbled with her eyes going dizzy.

"This is all my fault!" Hugh cried. "I wish Fairy Godmother were here!"

Suddenly there was a spark and Fairy Godmother came. "Jaq, this is your chance to help."

"I KNEW IT!" Cherry cried, then stood up, stumbling a little as the elephant charged through the innocent people.

"What can I do?" Hugh asked Fairy Godmother.

"Hm, an elephant, what do you think could stop him?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Hugh looked to see the destruction. He then turned back, shaking his head. "Don't know!"

"Perhaps a mouse? Aren't all elephants afraid of mice?"

"I never understood that." Cherry shrugged.

"Are you a man, or are you a mouse?" Fairy Godmother asked the human Jaq.

He paused before answering. He then grew a look of determination. "I'm a mouse!"

"He can do this on his own." Cherry dashed back to the wheel with Atticus so she wouldn't get hurt again.

The elephant trumpeted loud. He was now on his way to possibly crush Hugh to death. Fairy Godmother was thinking of her magic words to turn Jaq back into a mouse. How could she forget the only magic words she knows, though? It was a moment of suspenseful proportions. Everyone hoped Jaq would be okay by the time Fairy Godmother would zap him into his true form. Suddenly, in a poof of magic, Jaq was a mouse again, making the elephant stop and throw the King out, squishing him between Cherry and Atticus as the ferris wheel started again. 

"Ooh!" the King looked with them. "I can see my castle!"

The crowd cheered that the King was safe. The elephant was now calm and slowly walked away from Jaq since he was a mouse now. The mice cheered for Jaq's bravery as Pom-Pom was taken away by Countess LeGrande. That night was a spring festival no one would forget. That story sounds intense, but the next chapter holds a messy, love story between two unlikely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but as a kid, I had a huge crush on 'Sir Hugh' next to Lumiere from Beauty & the Beast and Peter Pan.


	14. An Uncommon Romance

Much later after the spring festival, Cinderella decided to have a ball. Despite Cherry and Atticus' protests against inviting them, Cinderella thought it would be good if Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella would be able to come to the party. They deserve a second chance despite all the crap they put them all through. Tomorrow night would be the big day, and Cinderella had to go into town with her friends for a few things, but they all wore their peasant's, commoner clothes so they could go into town without being harassed or recognized for their new social statuses. As they stepped outside with their food baskets, the blue birds suddenly chirped by and Jaq and his gang came and saw them instantly.

"Morning Cinderelly, Cherry, and Atty!" Jaq greeted, then tilted his head. "Why you dressed like that?"

"We're going to the market in disguise so no one will recognize us," Cinderella replied in a hushed tone. "I want to surprise the prince with a garland of flowers."

"And we're going to pick up some food for tomorrow's ball." Cherry added.

"You're welcome to join us." Atticus stated.

The mice smiled and climbed into Cinderella's basket to go into town with. The birds chirped and followed the group into town. There was a big buzz, probably because of tomorrow's party. There were even flower vendors giving around flower garlands. They were beautiful flowers in the shape of hearts to give to one's true love desire. The group then stopped as they saw Anastasia being pulled of a bakery by her sister and mother and there was a baker eying her. 

"He's got that look," Cinderella smiled. "I know that look!"

"Seasick?" Jaq joked, making the others laugh.

"Oh, very funny," Cinderella glared at them, then smiled. "I think they're in love."

"Anastasia in love? Now that's a story!" Cherry said.

"She's right, Cinderelly, that's crazy!" Jaq agreed.

"Anyone can fall in love." Cinderella defended.

"Anyone but Anastasia," Atticus said. 

"Maybe she just needs help." Cinderella shrugged.

"Yeah, lots of help." Jaq said.

"Well, I had lots of help too, remember?" Cinderella asked as the blue birds flew by.

The blue birds tweeted in response.

"We have to figure out how to get them back together again." Cinderella paused to think up a love catching plan.

"How about the town square?" Atticus suggested.

"Good idea, Atticus," Cinderella smiled at him. "We'll get them together at the town square, and here's how we'll do it." The group got into a huddle and whispered their plan together to catch Anastasia her new man.

After the plan, Gus was laughing at the idea.

"That's right, Gus, they'll never knew what hit 'em!" Cinderella told him.

After the discussion, the plan went to full circle. A while later, Jaq and the other mice snuck into the bakery. They got on the begets to get the baker's attention. He noticed them in an instant and Cherry and Atticus watched him chase the mice out. There was a bit of cringing though, and they all spotted Lucifer sleeping soundly while his owners were elsewhere. The blue birds grabbed Anastasia's bonnet and put it down where the baker would spot her. Unfortunately, the mice got by a horse which startled the horse and made him buck Anastasia and made her land in a pile of messy flour and eggs. 

"That didn't go as well as I thought." Atticus pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Cherry glanced at him, then looked back with a hardened gaze. "I didn't notice."

"Are you okay?" the baker helped Anastasia up.

Poor Anastasia felt so humiliated. She ran off with her mess dripping and the whole town laughing at her. Their hatred for Anastasia aside, Cherry and Atticus couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Cinderella saw them and decided to comfort the red-headed step-sister. They went behind a bridge as Anastasia cried her eyes out, feeling very, very miserable.

"Anastasia?" Cinderella called.

Anastasia gasped as she saw them for the first time since Cinderella fit the glass slipper. "What are you doing here dressed like that? You look like a laundry maid and a couple of street urchins!"

"We're not the ones with egg on our face." Cherry told her.

"We saw you in the baker's shop," Cinderella explained. 

Anastasia turned and groaned, remembering those embarrassing events. "He must think I-"

"He saw it was an accident," Cinderella cooed. "Don't give up so fast."

"What would you know?" Anastasia looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful. It's always been easy for you."

"Easy!? That's not how I remember it. Anastasia, you just need a little help."

"If I weren't so clumsy and plain..."

"Girl, please, I've been clumsy forever but you don't hear me cryin'!" Cherry sassed.

"Ignore her," Cinderella gave a comforting hand to her step-sister. "Listen, why don't you come back to the castle? We'll clean you up and then get you two together."

"But Mother forbids it!" Anastasia cried. "She thinks he's beneath me!"

"And I think she's wrong, the baker's terrific! And he cooks too!"

Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus then took Anastasia back to the castle to get properly cleaned up. The guards glanced at Anastasia, but since she was with royalty now, they just let her be. They all let Anastasia have a little bath and clean up. Once Anastasia was scrubbed down, Cinderella put her hair up in a towel and gave her a robe, wiping her face clean.

"There, good as new." Cinderella smiled.

"Don't stop now!" Anastasia blurted. "Mother says that looks count for everything!"

"Well, of course you want to look your best, but that's the important thing-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what I need is a whole new look!" Anastasia threw open Cinderella's new closet full of priceless clothes.

Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

Anastasia: Make me look good  
Make me look swell  
Make me look fine

Cherry: We're pourin' it on  
You just sit back  
Cuz baby you're mine

Anastasia: You send me into a spin

Cherry: Make a splash when you walk in  
Those eyes so rare  
The lips, the air

You're a breath of fresh air

Cherry coughed as Anastasia sprayed herself with an unnecessarily gush of perfume. She even grabbed several dresses in Cinderella's wardrobe. Beauty meant a lot to her especially since she and Drizella were considered ugly. 

Atticus: Brushin' the fur  
Comb the hair  
Trim up the toes

"Brushing the fur, combing the hair, trimming up the toes?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

Atticus shrugged and continued to help.

Anastasia: Give me the dress  
And the shoes and the jewelry and clothes  
You can judge your books from how the cover looks

Cherry: Wear the makeup by the ounce  
But didn't they tell you  
It's what's inside that counts?

Anastasia: Make me a star  
Make me look great  
Make me look grand

I got the style and grace  
But it's a painted up face  
That gets you a man

Cinderella: Snip, cut, when we are through  
You're gonna look good, it's true  
The hair, the bows, the skin, the nose

All: Mmm, ahh, ooh-la-la!

Cherry: Looks won't hide  
It's on the inside that counts  
You wanna be a bride

All: It's on the inside that counts

Anastasia looked a lot like Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Her hair was down and wavy and she wore a graceful purple dress that complimented her hair color and had a nice little jeweled pendant around her neck. It was definitely a grand improvement. "What about a necklace?" Anastasia asked, glancing in the mirror looking at her beautified reflection.

Lucifer came in suddenly. He looked very different, looks like he was trying for a makeover too. He had his whiskers curled like a fancy mustache, his fur was slicked back and he had a bow tie. He greeted with a seductive meow.

"Lucifer!" Cherry, Cinderella and Atticus gasped.

"Stupid cat." Anastasia glowered at him.

Lucifer huffed at her, then walked out to meet with Pom-Pom.

"Remember, you'll want to catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." Cinderella advised.

"What does that mean?" Anastasia glanced at her looks. "Who'd wanna catch flies?"

"I mean, the best way to impress the baker is just to me nice to him." Cinderella explained.

"How do I do that!?"

"You could start with a smile."

"Better get me a bigger necklace." Anastasia reached inside the jewelry box.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Cherry closed it and snatched it away from her. 

"Come on." Cinderella urged Anastasia to be glamorous on her own.

Anastasia sighed and returned to the mirror. She tried to smile the best way she could. She twitched a bit, then had a smile reminiscent of Batman's the Joker. Lucifer hissed at her, which made her crack a nightmare smile and hiss back. Lucifer weakly meowed, then dashed away. Anastasia felt really bad now. "I make babies cry too."

"Join the club, I got jackets." Cherry took out a picture of her worst smile ever with her face cracked.

"Here," Cinderella moved Anastasia's face a little to a more pleasant smile. "He'll never be able to resist."

"You think so?" Anastasia asked, through her smile. She then broke down, feeling weak and vulnerable. "But what if Mother catches me!? She told me to never speak to the baker again!"

"Maybe it's time to stop following someone else's orders and start following your heart?"

Suddenly, the clock chimed.

"It's late! I have to go!" Anastasia dashed out the room.

"But what about the baker?" Cinderella called, walking to her. "We could walk you to his shop. Meet us at the market, tomorrow noon?"

"I can hardly wait!" Anastasia gushed, hugged them each and went back home as soon as possible.

"Hey, how come we don't have dates?" Atticus asked.

"Not enough focus on us, I guess." Cherry shrugged.


	15. Dreams Come True

The group was meeting around town for Anastasia to meet with the Baker. Cherry was filing her nails, Atticus was skimming a book, and Cinderella was waiting patiently. The group saw Anastasia at the flower vendor to get one of those romantic flower garlands. They saw that she had changed into a very different person since she fell in love with the baker. Anastasia deeply inhaled the sweet nectar of the flowers and even handed one of them to a little girl who happily took one. Anastasia had to do this baker thing herself, so the group thought she could use some quick advice, knowing Lady Tremaine wouldn't give the motherly advice the wicked girl needed.

"We'll wait for you by the apple cart." Cinderella told her with a smile.

Anastasia saw the smile and remembered that she needed to work on hers. She tried one, but it turned into a deep scowl. Cinderella gave a friendly smile and tried to help by presentation of her smile. Anastasia now had the perfect smile and felt confident enough to meet the baker and make him hers. Cherry and Atticus gave a thumbs up, then Anastasia walked off to find the baker. 

The group wondered how it would go, but then they saw she looked deeply devastated. She dropped the flower garland, and ran, crying. She looked very heartbroken and very unhappy. 

"What?" Cinderella held her. "What happened?"

Anastasia sobbed, unable to answer. She then ran off, still crying and a miserable mess. 

"Anastasia!" the group called as a horse carriage passed. Once it cleared, they couldn't see Anastasia anymore. 

The group then decided to comfort her. They looked all around the town square, hoping she didn't go home. With luck, they found her, crying her eyes out by the fountain. Even though Cherry didn't like Anastasia, she had to give her a comforting hug. She was coming with open arms, but Anastasia shoved her away, continuing to cry. They had to know what the trouble was, but all they got was tears and pain.

"Don't look at me!" Anastasia wept. "I look horrible!"

"Yes," Cherry agreed with a sad smile. "But, what happened? If this guy doesn't wanna be with you when you obviously love him, then he's no good. What just happened?"

Anastasia sniffled and wiped a tear. "I went to find the baker, but I caught him with another woman and he was giving her a flower garland!"

Cherry raised an eyebrow and looked back. "I don't think he would do that, he seems modest to me."

"Well he did!" Anastasia seethed, and cried again. 

"Can this get any worse?" Cherry shrugged, not sure what to do next.

The baker then came with a torn up flower garland. Cherry sounded angry with him based on what she heard, but he explained everything. Anastasia was about to leave, but once she heard the truth, she felt better. They were a perfect pair after all. Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus decided to stay aside and give the new couple some privacy. They were happily in love again and were very delighted to be with one another. The group hid behind a bridge to make sure, and it looked as though this story was going to have a happy ending. Unless...

"Anastasia!" a sharp-tongued voice called. 

The group turned to see Lady Tremaine come with Drizella.

"You and your big mouth." Atticus scoffed at Cherry.

"Aw, shuddap!" Cherry glared at him.

"Not helping!" Cinderella told the orphans.

"Anastasia, how dare you defy me!" Lady Tremaine snarled at her daughter, completely cold and lacked of empathy. "You were forbidden to speak to this man!"

"Oh, look at her!" Drizella mocked her younger sister. "It's a disaster!"

"We'll be the laughing-stock of the entire town!" Lady Tremaine took the damaged flower from the baker in Anastasia's hair and dropped it on the ground, glaring at the happy couple. "You've embarrassed yourself, you know I only have the best interests at heart. You deserve better, come along."

The group cringed and turned to hide from Lady Tremaine, seeing at the château wasn't too far from their spot.

"No, Mother!" Anastasia replied, surprising everyone. "You're wrong!"

"I've always wanted to hear someone say that to her!" Cherry smirked.

"He's sweet!" Anastasia continued defending her boyfriend. 

"She's wonderful!" the baker added with a smile.

"He's romantic and we're going to the ball together!" Anastasia finished, sharply.

Cinderella smirked, folding her arms and happy for Anastasia. Cherry and Atticus couldn't believe someone was able to tell off Lady Tremaine like that. Anastasia returned to the baker, ignoring her mother and finally standing up for herself.

Lady Tremaine was lost for words. She then shrugged it all off, and returned her strict, stoic expression. "Drizella, come along," she walked off.

Drizella stood there, wide-eyed. She had never heard Anastasia stand up for herself like that, and she was jealous that Anastasia had a boyfriend. First Cinderella marries a prince, Anastasia dates a baker who loves her back, and she's alone and unloved. 

"DRIZELLA!" Lady Tremaine repeated, sharply.

Drizella blinked, then kept looking, but following her mother, obediently.

That night, the ball was on and everyone was celebrating. Cinderella was happy that dreams do come true for folks. She kissed her husband, the prince, happily as Anastasia danced with the baker. Cherry and Atticus were still alone. Lucifer was even having fun with Pom-Pom. 

"Think we'll ever get lucky, sis?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno," Cherry shrugged. "There's someone out there for everyone, apparently. How hard can it be if Anastasia can get a boyfriend?"

"Cherry?" a tiny voice called.

Cherry looked around and saw the boy from when she and Cinderella were trained to become proper princesses. "Oh, hello! Umm... I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"My name is Robbie, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure!"

Cherry took his hands gently since he was younger and joined, Anastasia and the baker on the dance floor. 

"Ugh, not her too!" Atticus groaned in defeat. 

The couples happily danced together. Anastasia smiled at her new boyfriend. She might get consequences at home, but at least she was now with her own knight in shining armor or prince charming. It was on the inside that counted and she was slowly developing into a much better person than she had used to be. 

"I love you, Anastasia." the baker said, softly, holding her close.

"I love you too, Dmitri." Anastasia sighed, dreamily.


	16. Perfectly Perfect Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are during Cinderella III: A Twist in Time.

Do you remember the story of a girl who lived in a life of cinders, and how she found true love because she kept a beautiful dream in her heart? Of course, it helped that she had mouse friends and two other human friends who could sew and a Fairy Godmother who did wonders with pumpkins. Well, that girl is our very own Cinderella along with Cherry and Atticus. Cinderella woke from her bed and walked around the palace with her friends Cherry and Atticus as they lived a luxurious life after Cinderella fit the glass slipper.

Cinderella: What a perfectly perfect life  
It's a fairy tale come true  
I'm a princess and a wife all because I fit a shoe

When I dreamed of love   
Who'd have guessed I'd end up here?  
At the end of a perfectly perfect year

The prince came in, chuckling. "Would my perfectly perfect wife put on her perfectly perfect shoes?"

"You found my shoes." Cinderella smiled at him, taking the shoes.

Cherry and Atticus smiled at them. 

"Better hurry, Fairy Godmother's waiting." Atticus reminded Cinderella.

"What were the mice using them for this time?" Cinderella asked, getting on her shoes.

"Boats." Cherry answered.

Cinderella laughed once she got her shoes on and followed the prince and her friends out the door.

Cinderella: What a perfectly perfect year!

"Atticus, you ever wonder what's going on at the chateau these days?" Cherry asked as they walked down the hall.

"Sometimes, why, do you?" Atticus looked back at her.

"I have a gut feeling that Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella would try to do something crazy to us since we're living in the palace now."

"Oh, Cherry, they may have Tremaine on their side, but Drizella and Anastasia aren't smart enough to try anything to stop us."

"I suppose, but you never know."

"Come on, sis, we're having a perfectly perfect year while they're having a perfectly, miserable, awful year."

Cherry and Atticus then stopped as Cinderella and the Prince went for a ride. Cinderella took his hand and they were off. Cherry and Atticus then walked behind them to find Fairy Godmother. She had a surprise for them all.

"Let's change the subject," Atticus spoke up. "What do you think Fairy Godmother's surprise is?"

The group met up with Fairy Godmother. She was with the mice in the backyard and she had created a special anniversary surprise for Cinderella and the Prince. What they didn't know was that Anastasia snuck from her home and was watching over them, envious of her step-sister and friends' new lives with the prince. How could they have done it for that ball? 

"Surprise!" the mice cheered. "Happy Anniversary to Cinderelly and the Prince!"

"Wow, you guys, I hope you can do this when I get married!" Cherry smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Atticus added.

"Only you won't get married." Cherry giggled.

Atticus glared at her.

"Gee, I wonder if that old lady has a wand she could spare?" Anastasia said to herself as she continued to spy on the happy group.

"A perfect anniversary part we planned for you," Fairy Godmother told the couple as she waved her wand to display presents and treats for everyone. "And I threw in some magic with a bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Just like the night I sent you three to the ball."

"So that's how Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus did it," Anastasia realized. "Magic!"

Group: Who could ever come between us?

Anastasia: I would gladly volunteer

Fairy Godmother: And as for the future, well, it's perfectly clear

It's sure to be another magically

Perfectly, perfect year!

"Mother! Mother!" Anastasia dashed off once she got the information she needed.

"Did you hear something, Atticus?" Cherry asked as she nibbled on a magical cookie.

"I'm not falling for that again." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"No, I felt like we were being watched or something."

"It's probably just your imagination."

"I dunno." 

The two shrugged and carried on the celebrate with Cinderella and the Prince. It grew dark pretty fast and the group decided to quickly head inside. Anastasia made it back home as Drizella was nearly throwing her back out chopping some wood to keep the family warm for tonight.

"Mother!" Anastasia's voice rang through the air.

"Anastasia?" Drizella saw her sister. 

"Anastasia, where have you been?" Lady Tremaine scolded.

"Slacking off again." Drizella answered for her, rolling her eyes.

"Mother, our troubles are over!" Anastasia cried happily. She then took out the Fairy Godmother's magic wand as it sparkled fairy dust.

"A stick?" Lady Tremaine sneered, unimpressed.

"Let's beat her with it!" Drizella smirked.

"No, no, no, no, not a stick," Anastasia told them. "A magic wand."

"Well, she's finally cracked." Drizella laughed.

"I saw this nutty old woman and zap! She gave Cinderella the beautiful gown, Cherry and Atticus had some new clothes, and oh, the Prince!"

"I blame the housework." Drizella told her mother about Anastasia's delusional rants.

"Oh, I'll prove it to you," Anastasia held the wand securely. "Oh, what were those magic words, again? Wappity-pappity-poo? Skip-skip-scadoo?"

Drizella and Lady Tremaine still refused to listen. They just thought she was being crazy because of their punishments for locking Cinderella out when the Grand Duke was looking for someone to fit the glass slipper. Tremaine and Drizella have had enough and decided to go inside and leave Anastasia to her insanity.

"Oh, no I've got it!" Anastasia beamed, ready to use the wand now. "I've got it! Bibbibi-Bobbibi-Boo!" 

"Oh, there it is!" Fairy Godmother rushed to Anastasia. "Child, put that down! In the wrong hands that wand could be extremely dangerous. Now, give it back to me, you silly goose!"

"No way, Grandma!" Anastasia argued, using the wand and knowing the real magic words. "Bibbibi-Bobbibi-Boo!"

Suddenly the blast of magic came from the wand as Lady Tremaine and Drizella came back outside with Lucifer. The black cat screeched in fright and dashed away before the magic could affect him. He was the only technical Tremaine that knew about the true magic powers and Fairy Godmother. Lucifer came out from behind the woman and had a duck body with his head still in place. Lucifer meowed and quacked, walking around in alarm of his new form as the Tremaines stared at him.

"Look what you've done," Fairy Godmother scolded her. "Now, give me back my wand."

"No, I need it, you silly old garden gnome!" Anastasia argued.

The girls fought over the wand. The powers of it then released, hitting against the axe and zapped to Fairy Godmother. Anastasia gasped as she saw Fairy Godmother had been turned into a non-moving and speaking statue. 

"Oh, uh-oh, Grandma?" Anastasia felt guilty that her childishness caused such a mess. "Hello? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So, this is how Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus did it," Lady Tremaine smirked evilly. "What delicious irony. Do you realize what this means, girls?"

"Yes!" Drizella cheered. "No more laundry!"

Lady Tremaine groaned at that answer. "It means powers, riches, revenge."

"Oh." Anastasia and Drizella realized.

"I wanna be filthy, stinkin' rich!" Drizella swiped the wand.

"Oh, I want a prince of my own!" Anastasia begged.

"Girls, girls!" Lady Tremaine tried to settle her daughters as she took the wand for herself. "First things, first. Cinderella, Cherry, Atticus, to undo your trickery and take what's rightfully ours, I call upon the forces of the universe! Bibbibi-Bobbibi-Boo! Reverse the moon, and sun, and turn back tide and time, unravel, Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus's happily ever after to the moment my troubles began!" she waved the wand to the sky to turn back time and change the past, thus dramatically changing and altering the future. There were lightning streaks and a frightening storm in the air as the magic was working in a horrifying kind of way. What was going to happen to everyone now?


	17. Twist in Time

Green lasers filled the air as time was changing. Cinderella wasn't dancing with the prince anymore, their honeymoon and marriage never happened. Cinderella never gave the Grand Duke her glass slipper. It was all almost as if that time were being erased to happen for later as the Tremaine family was going back in time. 

The magic stopped and everyone woke up to the day of the shoe search, the day after the ball when Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus were running home before midnight would hit and everything would go back to normal for them. The girls looked out the window as the Grand Duke arrived to their house and they were all now familiar with the situation.

"The Grand Duke!" Anastasia cried. "It worked!"

"Magnificent," Lady Tremaine chuckled. "And no one knows except us. Get ready, this is your second chance, don't waste it."

"Where are Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus?" Anastasia asked.

"They're exactly where they were the first time." Lady Tremaine told her, glancing upstairs.

Cherry, Cinderella and Atticus were in their room, unaware that their fate was going to be changed today. Jaq and Gus dashed to them to alert them of the Grand Duke. 

"Something doesn't feel right." Cherry spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked her, holding the good glass slipper as the last one was left behind at the palace last night. "We know Cinderella fits the slipper."

"I know, but something feels very wrong, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ah, you're probably just nervous and excited about today. Our lives are gonna change forever."

Cinderella smiled at them. "Atticus is right."

"You just ended the world with that sentence." Cherry teased.

"Cinderella!" Atticus whined.

They all heard a ruckus downstairs. Once Cinderella was free, she and her orphan friends looked downstairs to see Anastasia gushing about the glass slipper. It had perfectly fit on her foot! That couldn't be right, Fairy Godmother made sure that the slipper perfectly fit Cinderella, not Anastasia! Cherry was right, something is rather wrong.

"I'm gonna get my prince!" Anastasia beamed.

"Grace and poise, my dear." Lady Tremaine told her daughter.

"I hereby declare that we have found the Prince's bride-to-be," the Grand Duke announced. 

His assistant blared his bugle.

The Duke glared at him, then continued his announcement to the house-hold. "We must return to the palace at once!"

"NO!" Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus cried.

"It can't be!" Cinderella knew there had to be a problem. 

"Would your Grace excuse me?" Lady Tremaine requested properly. "I must have a word with my...maid and her orphans..."

Anastasia watched her mother leave to them. She was very happy she got what she wanted, but she looked a little guilty about it once she saw how disappointed her step-sister and adoptive siblings looked.

"You look confused, dears." Lady Tremaine smirked at them.

"How could the slipper fit Anastasia?" Cinderella asked, turning pale. "I danced with the Prince. That was my slipper! Here, I have another one," she put her hand in her pocket. "I'm the one he's looking for!"

"Now, I told you all something's wrong, but no, no, NO! You all never listen to me!" Cherry spoke up.

"You may have danced with him, you may have even thought it was love," Lady Tremaine taunted them. "But the slipper fits Anastasia, that's who he's marrying. Whatever you all think happened last night was a dream." She grabbed Cinderella's slipper and threw it over the staircase, making it plummet, fall, and smash into millions of pieces, much to their misfortune.

"Oh, no!" Cherry and Atticus cried, shaking their heads.

"I don't care where you three go," Lady Tremaine sneered at them. "Or what you do, but you stay away from the palace. Stay away from the Prince, oh, and clean up that broken glass." the evil woman left without another word.

Cinderella was frozen in shock. This wasn't the day she was expecting. Her dream had become a nightmare. The poor girl looked outside her home as Anastasia was being taken away to live in the palace from now on while Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, and Drizella would be left behind. 

"Uh, what just a-happened?" Gus asked, coming to see a depressed Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus.

"I... I don't understand," Cinderella sat down as the mice came. "I've....I've..."

Cinderella: We've always dreamed  
That our lives could be  
Like a fairy tale

Cherry: A perfect fantasy  
Every day a new adventure  
On some undiscovered shore

Atticus: Was it nothing more  
Than a dream?

Cinderella: Then one magic night  
With a single dance  
I found more than just a storybook romance

And for once our lives were perfect  
As we glided across the floor  
And it was so much more

So much more than a dream  
I could say it never happened  
Just a dream from the start

But then  
We'd live our lives  
With a broken heart

Cinderella broke down crying. Cherry and Atticus went to her sides to comfort her in anyway that they could. Cherry still sensed that this wasn't supposed to happen and that Cinderella was supposed to have the happy ending.

"No, no, no don't cry, Gus Gus." Jaq told his chubby friend. "Princey knows he danced with Cinderelly."

"Of course he does." Cinderella smiled.

"I'm sorry but your boyfriend is the stupidest man in the world if he needs a shoe to tell him which girl he danced with." Cherry said, sounding annoyed. "I never did like him, I only liked him cuz you like him, Cindy."

"Oh, if I could just see him again." Cinderella felt confident.

"Yeah, yeah, see Princey!" the mice cheered.

"Yes, everything will be alright!" Cinderella stood up, feeling determined. 

"But Lady Tremaine said to stay away from the palace." Atticus interjected.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at him. "Of all the times, you choose NOW to listen to her?"

Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus then made their way to the palace. They tried to go quietly so they wouldn't draw a lot of attention to themselves. There were guards out keeping their heads up to control the riffraff. 

"Now, all we have to do is find him," Cinderella instructed. "And everything will be--"

"Stop! You there!" a sharp voice called.

The group turned to see a woman who didn't look very happy to see them. She had not seen them before, nor have they seen her before. 

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"We...We..." Cinderella stammered.

"I'm in charge of all the servants in this castle and I've never seen you three before," the woman continued. "What is your purpose?"

"Our purpose?" Cinderella was still unsure of what to answer. She then looked down and saw Gus and Jaq catching up with them. "We're the royal mouse catchers."

Cherry, Atticus, Gus and Jaq gasped in alarm.

"Royal mouse catcher?" the woman scoffed. "Preposterous!"

"Snap 'em and trap 'em, that's our motto." Cinderella tried to sound convincing.

The woman still wasn't buying it, she was nearly on the verge to throw them all out. "In the 30 years that I have supervised this castle, I can assure you, there hasn never ever been a single, solitary--" She turned once she heard some dishes and glasses crashing and saw Gus and Jaq were making a mess, terrifying everyone in the palace. "MOUSE!"

In the kitchen, Gus and Jaq were purposely making a mess in the kitchen. The dish maids ran about in a frenzy. Gus took eggs from the basket and splattered the yolk on the floor. 

"Please, let us help." Cinderella said, then dashed in the kitchen with Cherry and Atticus.

"This is MY kitchen!" the woman demanded with a broom. "I'll take care of it!" she swooped down the broom to take down Gus and Jaq. "Take that, and that, vile vermin!"

"Please, we can handle this!" Cherry tried to stop her.

"Not now," the woman gently shoved her aside. "I've got them on the run!"

"Really, we can handle this." Atticus assured.

The woman found herself slipping on the run-away oranges. She tripped over them and slid into a basket filled with fresh, plump tomatoes. Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles. Gus then pushed a pot on top of her once she released her head from the tomato juice. A bigger dish maid started flopping her broom to catch him, but was failing and even starting to hurt the poor woman. 

"So then, we'll just go get those mice." Cinderella said, leaving with her friends to collect Gus and Jaq.

The group met up. That was a lot of fun for so much trouble. The mice cheered once they were all safe and away from the woman and dish maids.

"If we split up, we'll find the Prince faster." Cinderella stated. 

Split up, righty-o!" Jaq saluted, then left with Gus while Cherry, Atticus and Cinderella went another way.

They were in the castle and once they were in, it felt like the more right way. Cherry and Atticus heard swords clashing together. Cinderella continued going her way where she thought the prince was and the orphans decided to see what was going on. They stayed hidden as they saw the Prince was fencing with his father, the King. 

"Say, Cherry, what's the prince's name?" Atticus asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Huh?" Cherry turned to him.

"Don't you know?"

"Of course, we know his name! His name's.....His name is....It's....What IS his name?" Now that was going to bug Cherry all night.

"So you don't know either?"

"I dunno? Charming?"

Cherry and Atticus listened in on the prince. At least the prince was a decent enough guy to get to know girl who fit the slipper and not just obsess over her being the one. He wanted to be with the girl he danced with. Cherry and Atticus stayed hidden as the bugle rang with Anastasia coming in, so they both knew once the prince would see Anastasia, this mess would all be clear and the prince would marry Cinderella.

"I feel like we're in Back to the Future somehow." Cherry spoke up, feeling a strange sense.

"Why do you say that?" Atticus asked.

"Because, we...Oh, never mind! Now stay quiet, we're not supposed to be here."

"Hopefully this'll turn out the way we all planned last night."

The bugle rang again to alert the royal members.

"Oh, they found her!" the King gushed.

The orphans hid carefully and were like stealthy spies as they watched the prince look at Anastasia. They felt victorious because the prince didn't recognize her at all.

"Am I in the right room?" the Prince asked himself. "Of course, I'm in the right room, uhh... Well... There seems to be a little mix-up here."

"I assure you, Your Highness, the slipper fits my daughter's foot." Lady Tremaine assured him.

"See? See?" Anastasia showed her foot with the slipper on, excited to be marrying the prince.

"How could he miss it?" Drizella joked.

"Oh, yeah, I see," the Prince sounded unsure. "Um.... It's just that I was expecting... Well, someone else."

"Yes!" Cherry and Atticus quietly cheered.

"I really do feel awful about this." the Prince said, apologetically.

"But, the royal proclamation declared--" Lady Tremaine tried to explain.

"Yes," the Prince cut her off. "But it would appear that, uh... More than one girl actually fits the slipper... I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you... Uh, why don't I have the Grand Duke escort you home safely? If you'll please excuse me..." he was on his way out.

Cherry and Atticus were deeply relieved. They knew something about this was all wrong. 

"B-B-But!" Anastasia whimpered.

"Quiet!" Lady Tremaine hissed, raising the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. "You will forget who you danced with at the ball, and marry the girl who fits the slipper, bibbibi-bobbibi-boo!" she zapped the prince.

"That's Fairy Godmother's wand!" Cherry gasped.

"Thief!" Atticus sneered at Lady Tremaine. That explains everything.

The Prince walked away, but suddenly stopped. The magic spell had affected him. He was having his memory of the ball last night. He had indeed danced with Anastasia and he turned to her. "Wait, hold the trumpet! It's all coming back! It IS you!"

Cherry and Atticus gasped.

"Please," the Prince went to the red-headed step-sister. "Please, tell me your name."

"It's...Anastasia..." she answered, feeling fluffy in the heart.

"Anastasia," the Prince sighed and got down on one knee which Cherry and Atticus knew what that meant. "Well, I-I know it's sudden, but... Will you marry me?"

Anastasia fell into a fit and was absolutely delighted. She danced all around and laughed wildly to him. Cherry and Atticus felt very sick to their stomachs. Cherry even fainted and landed forward on Atticus in such a shock. 

"Definitely, yes," Anastasia told the Prince. "I will marry you."

"Excellent," Lady Tremaine smiled. "The ceremony will take place tonight. I trust that meets your approval, sire."

"The sooner the better." the Prince smiled. 

"Splendid. Then tonight we will have a new princess."

"Wonderful, I'll go tell my father."

The Prince went off as Atticus was trying to wake Cherry up from her shocked daze.


	18. Mouse-Catchers

Cherry wearily woke up with her eyes slowly opening. She saw Atticus was standing over her. Cherry moaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Oh, Atticus, I just had the most horrible nightmare," Cherry moaned, remembering what happened before she blacked out. "The Grand Duke came to the house and Anastasia fit the glass slipper instead of Cinderella. Anastasia and the Prince were gonna get married! Thank heavens, it was just a dream."

Atticus curved his face. "Actually..."

"What?" Cherry breathed. "It really happened!?"

"Sorry, sis." Atticus smiled apologetically.

Cherry paled again, went dizzy with her eyes lolling back into her head and fell backward again, passing out again.

"Oh, man, we better find Cinderella." Atticus moaned, scooping her up in his arms as he dashed all around the castle to find their friend as Anastasia was being taught how to dance with the prince once they get married.

They eventually found Cinderella once Cherry came to. 

"Cinderella!" the orphans gasped.

"Have you two found the prince?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, but, there's something you need to know!" Atticus cried.

Cinderella looked up and saw the prince. "Hold that thought," she smiled, going to the prince. "Hello." she giggled.

"Uh, hello." the prince greeted like he had never seen Cinderella before.

"It's wonderful to see you again."

"Um, I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I believe we danced last night at the ball." Cinderella giggled.

"Well, uhh...." the prince smiled apologetically. "Maybe you've mistaken me for another prince."

"I don't think so. You are quite the dancer."

"Well, it wasn't just me, it was the lady I was dancing with... As a matter of fact, I'm going to marry her."

"Marry? Really?" Cinderella lit up, though her thoughts and dreams were going to be crushed.

"Yes, tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Once you dance with someone like Anastasia, you don't wanna waste any time." the prince smiled, heavenly.

"Did you say Anastasia?" Cinderella sounded horrified.

"Yes, well, I better get going. I've got to tell my father." the prince rushed off to find the King.

"But that's not right!" Cinderella protested.

"I'm sorry?" the prince looked back at her.

"You there!" Prudence came back that the group met in the castle first. "Royal mouse catchers! I need you this... Oh, I'm sorry, Your Grace, I didn't realize..."

"I was the one!" Cinderella cried to the prince, but Prudence kept holding her back. 

"I need them this instant!" Prudence kept pulling. "Please, excuse us, Your Highness?"

The Prince watched them leave and went to find his father.

Prudence had taken the group to a big room in the castle. She was on her way out and was giving her orders now that she had Cherry, Atticus and Cinderella under jobs. 

"Start here, I want this castle completely rodent-free in time for the wedding." Prudence said, then slammed the door to leave them to it.

"What were you two trying to tell me earlier?" Cinderella asked once she was alone with her orphan friends.

"It's about the prince," Cherry replied, adjusting her glasses. "We found him first."

"He doesn't even know who I am." Cinderella frowned.

"He's under a magic spell." Atticus told her.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Lady Tremaine stole Fairy Godmother's magic wand and put a spell on the prince!" Cherry explained, sounding relieved and exhausted to get that out of the way of discussion.

"She made him forget who I am?" Cinderella wondered as her tears dried, then knew what was going on now. "Magic! That explains it! Guys, we have to get that wand!"

"But how? Lady Tremaine will see us and we were told to stay away from here." Atticus said.

"I know, but we'll think of something." Cinderella assured him.

"Come on, we better get moving before Anastasia, Drizella, and Lady Tremaine live it up, it was bad enough when that lady married Cinderella's dad." Cherry said.

"Right." Atticus nodded.

The group then walked off to find a way to get the wand back and make this twist in time back in the way it used to be before the wand was stolen and back in the right time they belong in. Cherry was right to think something smelled rotten in Denmark as they walked along. 

Sure, she wasn't sent back in time like the Tremaine girls, but she always had positive, on track, gut feelings about things like this. Cherry and Atticus glanced at the portraits and glanced at the late queen, the mother of the prince. They both tilted their heads and saw a strong resemblance of her to Anastasia and they eyed each other oddly, then kept walking. 

The group walked up the steps. Luckily for them, the castle was preparing for the wedding, so they wouldn't get caught. They crept to see a pair of closed doors with green lasers zapping from inside. That must have been the magic used from the stolen magic wand. 

A bird flew on Cinderella's shoulder and chriped to her, happily. 

"You go get the Prince." Cinderella whispered to her.

The bird chirped, then flew off.

The trio snuck to the doors. They all got on their knees and looked through the key holes as more lasers sparked. They saw Drizella inside one of the chambers, toying with the magic wand to change her hair.

"Bigger!" Drizella cackled as she changed her look, next with jewelry, then a colorful dress with each zap. "Ooh, let's try this! Oh, that's gorgeous! Lovely!"

"Not really..." Atticus murmured.

"Drizella!" Lady Tremaine came behind her daughter, coldly. "Stop that this instant!" she swiped the wand from Drizella and zapped her back to the way she was before.

Drizella groaned that her fun was ruined.

"I like that hairstyle." Cherry snickered as Drizella's hair went spiky and flat on her head.

"This wand is not a toy," Lady Tremaine put the wand in one of the dressers and locked it.

"It's in the dresser, key's in her pocket." Cinderella observed as Gus and Jaq came over.

"Of course it would be." Cherry sighed.

"We've got to get in there." Cinderella told her friends as Lady Tremaine brushed her daughter's hair.

"But, they'll see us!" Atticus cried

"Yeah, too dangerous!" Gus added.

"But, we--" Cinderella tried to explain.

"We'll take care of it!" the mice said.

Cinderella was about to protest again, but turned her head as she heard faint singing. Anastasia was on her way over, singing a love song. The group thought quick on their feet and found a convenient hiding spot. As the door opened and Anastasia went inside, the group looked from behind a rich fabric to make sure the coast was clear. 

Cinderella then set Jaq and Gus down on the floor. "Alright, but whatever you do, stay clear of Lucifer."

"Zug-Zug, no Lucifee!" Gus agreed.

Jaq came, grabbed Gus's shirt, and pulled him to scare away the Tremaine woman or get the magic wand from out of harm's way. Whichever would come first. The group waited outside the room with another plan in mind, but waited for their cue. They heard screams and yelps, but stood by. 

"Someone fetch the housekeeper." Lady Treamine sounded exhausted.

Cinderella knocked on the door with cloths on herself, along with Cherry and Atticus who would pose as her assistants. 

The door opened to show them.

"Housekeeping." Cinderella said, like a maid in a hotel.

"Well, you certainly came quickly." Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow at them.

Cinderella cleared her throat to disguise her voice. "We're very good."

"Clean this up," Lady Tremaine ordered them, not sounding too different when she took over the chateau back home. "My daughter needs her beauty sleep before tonight's wedding."

"Think that'll be enough time?" Drizella scoffed.

"Keep out of the maid's way, girls." Lady Tremaine told her daughters.

Cherry and Atticus carried the heavy bucket of water, placing it on the floor. Cinderella dampened the rag to get cleaning. Cherry and Atticus glanced to see a moving upside down teacup. Must have been Jaq and Gus making their escape. Lady Tremaine watched over them and they all tried to keep their faces hidden and do this quickly and get out as soon as possible. 

"There's a lot to do before the wedding." Lady Tremaine continued. Her tone made Cherry and Atticus feel the hair on their necks stand up. Her tone seemed a lot more icy than usual, like she had caught them in her trap of some sort. "Isn't that right, Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus?!" she lifted their cloths off their heads, revealing them. 

The trio gasped in fright as they had been exposed.

Anastasia gasped in shock. "I didn't know you worked here!"

Cherry and Atticus slightly rolled their eyes at her reaction.

"You're far more persistent than I thought." Lady Tremaine continued her cold gloating. 

"We won't let you get away with this!" Cinderella stood up, sneering at her step-mother.

"We already have." Lady Tremaine grinned devilishly.

"I don't think so," Cinderella turned to her mice friends as they successfully collected the wand. "JAQ! GUS!"

The mice ran off the dresser and passing the floor, which, of course, frightened Drizella and Anastasia. Lucifer hissed and went to chase the mice down. Cherry and Atticus opened the door for them to escape out of. As they opened, they ran with Cinderella with Jaq and Gus behind, carefully carrying the wand. 

"Us coming, Cinderelly, Atty, and Cherry!" Gus grunted.


	19. Lift the Spell

Lady Tremaine was no doubt furious with Cherry, Atticus, Cinderella, Gus, and Jaq as they dashed away with Fairy Godmother's wand to right this very terrifying wrong. Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry threw down their aprons once the closed doors slammed over Lucifer's face. Luckily for Lady Tremaine, a few of the king's guards came down the hall as she left the room to track down the do-gooders. 

"Those servants are thieves!" Lady Tremaine pointed at the fleeing group. "Get them!"

Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus ran as quick as they could. Jaq and Gus felt very unfortunate once they saw Lucifer on their tail, dangerously close now. The group tried to dodge the incoming guards, fearing the worst of what could happen to them if they didn't hurry in time. 

Jaq suddenly had an idea, realizing they had the wand in their paws. "Bibbiti Bobbito BOO!" he yelled.

The wand charged up and zapped toward Lucifer, turning him into a box suddenly. However, it was actually a Jack-in-the-Box and his head popped out. Lucifer bared his fangs, still chasing them, hopping in his box. Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella made it to the stairs and quickly dashed down them.

"Stop, thief!" a guard yelled out.

The trio made it down to another flight of stairs, but gasped as they were blocked by a guard that was at the end of the stairs.

"Seize them at once!" Lady Tremaine commanded.

The group was cornered by the guards. There seemed to be no way out. That was until the mice outran Lucifer and made it to the banister of the stairs the group was standing on. Lucifer had bounced over himself, making the guards trip over each other and letting the group get away from them quickly and carefully. 

"You incompetent fools!" Lady Tremaine bashed her fists against her spot, in frustration.

The guards and Lucifer hit the floor, allowing Cherry, Cinderella, and Atticus to slide down the banister and get further away. Gus and Jaq slid too, hitting Lucifer on the head and landing before him on the floor.

"Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo!" Jaq cried, zapping the wand on the fiendish cat again.

With a zap of magic, the cat was transformed into a size, even smaller than a mouse. 

While Gus and Jaq were dealing with Lucifer, Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella were still dodging as many guards as they could. They slammed the doors shut to a new room they entered and tried to catch their breaths before running for their lives again. 

"That'll slow them down!" Cherry pointed to one of the suits of armor holding a sword.

Cinderella nodded in agreement, grabbed it and used it to keep out the guards from capturing them. 

The trio stepped back, wondering what to do for their next move as the guards tried to bash the door down to capture the three of them. 

"Cinderelly, Cherry, Atty!" Jaq called, running with Gus and the wand. He, however, bumped into Gus, nearly making the fat mouse and wand fall to a high plummet. "Gus-Gus!" he tied his tail to the spot they were in and reached to save his best friend. 

Gus aimed carefully as he dangled. He then got a good look at his human friends and threw the wand to let one of them catch it. "CATCH!"

Cinderella was the one to catch it before it would fall a lot of miles down and possibly snap into pieces or never be seen again. Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus all looked down then from the spot and saw the Prince run in with blue birds who pulled him in. 

"Lift the spell, let him remember!" Cinderella waved the wand to zap the prince with. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi--"

The guards slammed the doors open and grabbed Cinderella and the orphans before the spell could be finished.

"NO!" the trio cried. 

Lady Tremaine grabbed the wand from them and hid it in her sleeve. 

"What's going on here?" the prince asked as he ran up the stairs.

"My apologies," Lady Tremaine cooked up a lie in the kitchen of her sick, twisted mind. "It's a problem with my maid and these two street urchins."

"Hey, we're not urchins!" Atticus sneered.

"It's under control." Lady Tremaine continued.

"Are you okay?" the prince asked the capture threesome, actually seeming to care for them.

"These servants are thieves." one of the guards told him.

"We're not thieves!" Cinderella defended. "You're under a spell!"

"That's why you don't remember her!" Cherry added.

"Please, just listen!" Atticus added, looking like a kicked puppy.

Cinderella reached for his hand, but a guard restrained her.

The touch from Cinderella look at his own hand. He looked rather surprised and felt a sentimental feeling, but didn't say anything. He came up the stairs as the guards were taking Cherry, Cinderella and Atticus right away from him.

"Poor children," Lady Tremaine tutted. "Obviously out of their minds."

"I hope they'll be alright." the prince stepped forward. "Especially her," he glanced mainly at Cinderella. "She seemed, you know, nice when I met her. Well, maybe a little confused, but there's still something about her..."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, your Highness. I'll see to it, personally, that those three get all the help they need."

"NICE TRY!" Drizella yelled out to the trio with a wicked cackle. "But, we won!"

"You won?" the prince raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, well.... Nothing..." Drizella shrugged, innocently. She laughed nervously, then dashed away to another room.

The prince looked very dumbstruck with what was happening around him and eyed her strangely. This was a really weird day for him. "You'll see that they're taken care of?"

"Personally, your Highness," Lady Tremaine assured him as he left, then turned to the guard standing next to her. "Put them on the next ship leaving the kingdom. I want her banished forever, and I want the orphans back in the work house orphanage where they belong."

The guard nodded and walked away to reveal Drizella crouching right behind him, whimpering in fear of her mother.

"And you," Lady Tremaine towered over her. "Keep your mouth shut or you're next."


	20. At the Ball, At the Ball

Cherry and Atticus managed to break free from the guards, but they didn't have enough time. They sneaked into the prince's room without being seen. They heard the prince talking with his father the king. They waited a bit and Cherry smiled and took out a picture.

"What's that?" Atticus glanced.

Cherry smiled and showed him. "Remember that day?" 

The picture was of a younger Cherry and Atticus being adopted by Cinderella's father before he married Lady Tremaine. 

"Oh, yeah, you kept it after all these years?" Atticus asked.

"It was the only thing I got to keep after those Tremaine lizards moved in and cut out old Ben," Cherry explained. "It's one of my prized possessions. That, and the old jacket I got from the orphanage before we were adopted." she hugged herself in her black jacket.

Atticus lightly rolled his eyes at that and took the picture gently. "I miss those days when he was alive... Then there came Lady Nancy Tremaine and our lives were ruined..."

"Is someone there?" the prince's voice called.

The orphans put away the photograph and came out to see the prince.

"Oh, it's you," the prince recognized them. "Wait, shouldn't you be on the ship with Cinderella? It's official, I've lost my mind... First, I was hijacked by birds, then I was talking to imaginary mice, and now I'm with two crazy kids that shouldn't even be here."

"First of all, Jaq and Gus aren't imaginary, and second, Cinderella's step-mother put a spell on you to fool you and she came to the palace to get Anastasia to marry you." Atticus explained. 

"Wait, hold on, hold on, I think I understand," the prince smiled, then instantly frowned. "Actually, I got nothing."

"Now what're we going to do?" Atticus frowned, feeling defeated.

Cherry was left in thought. She then turned and saw a music box with a ballerina and took it, placed it on the table and decided to wind it and explained with Atticus to the prince in song. 

Cherry: You were dancing with a very pretty girl

Atticus: Pretty girl

Cherry: At midnight she ran off  
In such a whirl

Atticus: Such a whirl

Cherry: Her name was Cinderella  
She's the servant girl you met

Atticus: She's the one you want to marry

Both: Don't forget|  
Don't forget  
At the ball, at the ball, at the ball

Cherry: Cinderella was the maiden at the ball

"No, I danced with Anastasia at the ball." the prince told him.

"No, no," Cherry shook her head. "You only think that because of Cinderella's step-mother."

"Miserable old cow." Atticus spat.

Cherry: With a magic wand, she cast a wicked spell

Atticus: Wicked spell

Cherry: Which is why you aren't feeling well

Atticus: Not well

Cherry: You've forgotten Cinderella  
And the dance you shared last night  
But we know it's not too late to set things right

Both: Cuz, at the ball, at the ball  
Cinderella was the maiden at the ball

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" the prince stopped them. "You're telling me I'm under a magic spell?"

"YES!" Cherry breathed, out of breath from that preformance.

"And here's the worst part." Atticus chimed.

Cherry: When Cinderella tried her best to take a stand

Atticus: Take a stand

Cherry: Mean old Lady Tremaine had her banished from the land  
Cinderella's on a ship that's gonna sail her far away  
It's up to you to save the day

Both: Cuz at the ball, at the ball  
What a ball  
At the ball

Cinderella won your heart  
Now magic's gonna keep you apart  
And she'll be gone forever

Unless you recall  
That Cinderella was the maiden at the ball  
At the ball

"Magic?" the prince finally understood it all. "Magic made me think Anastasia was the girl at the ball?"

The two nodded, really exhausted from their show.

"That would explain everything." the prince smiled.

The two sighed in relief, then collapsed on top of each other.

A couple of blue bird friends came in with a fabric in their beaks. They fluttered down and landed on the desk, placing down the fabric in front of the prince. Inside was the extra glass slipper Cinderella had that was shattered into dozens of pieces, but was now perfectly together and twinkling. 

The Prince stood in shock and held the glass slipper. "What? The Servant girl? This Cinderella? This belongs to her?"

"Yeah!" the two orphans told him.

"I have to find her." the prince grew determined.

"Yeah, come on, hurry!" Atticus said.

The orphans followed the prince out to stop the ship taking away Cinderella. 

"Thank you, you two, I love that song." the prince smiled at them.

"Really? Cuz I saved you an ear bleed." Cherry said, referring to how broken the song would sound if the mice came to him first. 

"I have to go." the prince said, passing his father.

"Go?" the King turned to him. "But you're about to be married."

"But these orphans say she's the wrong girl." the prince told him, then continued going.

"Can you not call us orphans? We take it personally." Atticus spoke up as they were on their way out.

The King was a little hesitant about letting his son go. Cherry and Atticus were bored about the argument and kept following the prince, dodging even more obstacles than usual. The Prince then grabbed the two kids with him, landed on his horse and rode with them to stop Cinderella and get her back.

"SLOW DOWN!" Cherry cried, feeling nauseous.

"Good boy." the prince petted his horse, glancing back at the castle.

The King ran to the castle gates with the Grand Duke as they watched the prince and orphans disappear into the sunset.

"I'll send the troops after him at once, Your Majesty." the Grand Duke told him.

"No..." the King sounded like he realized something he should have a long time ago about his son. "Let him go..."

"B-But, Your Majesty! The Wedding!" 

"Let him go."

At the docks, it looked like Cinderella had no choice but to go. She didn't know what life she would lead now, but maybe she was wrong. She had been dreaming too long and her wishes and heart were broken as she felt like she could really make her dreams come true. It got dark and the boat leaving the kingdom was leaving and the prince made his horse jump, making Cherrry and Atticus hold on real tight as they dodged other placements. The prince made his horse stop and Cherry heaved a sharp gulp as she felt sick to her stomach.

"Gee, if she's like this on a horse, I'm terrified of what'll happen on the boat." Atticus remarked.

The prince saw how far away the boat was. He then made his horse turn another direction and went high up a shack on top of a hill over the water. The horse was terrified of what was coming up in his path and stopped clear on his legs, making the prince, Cherry, and Atticus plummet forward, off the horse, dash through the sky, and the prince grabbed a hold of the sail and Cherry and Atticus landed in barrells.

"Cherry? Atticus?" Cinderella spotted her friends. 

"Not just us!" Atticus said, after a reunion hug.

Cinderella wondered what he could have met, and looked up to see the sail being cut. The Prince dropped from the rope and sail, cutting a line through the sail with a blade like a brave adventurer.

"Huh, I guess that prince does have depth in him." Cherry observed. She didn't like the prince at first because he seemed bland when they first saw him and barely did anything.

Cinderella and the Prince came toward each other. Their hands touched lovingly as the storm suddenly cleared and there was beautiful sunshine overcasting them. 

"Now, when's the time that we get boyfriends and girlfriends?" Atticus commented.

Once the prince looked into Cinderella's eyes, his memories were restored. The night of the ball all came back to him like magic. Cinderella pulled him into a hug, spinning them both, lovingly and romantically. 

"Remember me?" the prince asked, dropping to one knee and holding Cinderella's hand.

Cherry and Atticus gushed for they knew what was coming for this moment.

"Will you marry me, Cinderella?" the prince asked.

"Yes." Cinderella smiled.

"Cinderella!" the prince chuckled, loving to say her name, he loved the way it sounded. 

The group then came back to the kingdom and word got out that the prince was to marry Cinderella and not Anastasia.


	21. Lady Tremaine's Wrath

"It's not over yet!" Lady Tremaine slammed the doors open.

"What?" Drizella turned her head to her interrupting mother as she was lounging on a couch, watching the sunset.

"He thinks he can ruin my plans, I think not!"

"Who?" Anastasia asked, popping her head out from behind the mirror.

"The Prince, he's gone after Cinderella and he's going to adopt Cherry and Atticus into the kingdom."

"But I thought he loved me!" Anastasia cried.

"Mother!" Drizella called.

Lady Tremaine focused on her while Anastasia stood aimlessly. They both looked out the window to see the prince returning with Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus. The king was at the front doors with the Grand Duke. Cherry and Atticus hopped off while the prince took Cinderella's hand and allowed her off. Anastasia started to look out the window as well, feeling heartbroken and betrayed by the prince. The King even hugged Cinderella and her friends to give them a really warm welcome. The King signaled the guards and had them go inside to take away Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella.

Lady Tremaine gasped and shut the curtains instantly.

"It's no use," Anastasia told her. "The magic didn't work. It wasn't as powerful as their-"

Lady Tremaine gripped her by the shoulder as the guards charged behind the doors. "You want the Prince to love you?"

"Well, yes, I do. More than anything."

"Then do exactly as I say."

Lady Tremaine lifted the magic wand with a wicked look on her face. She then used the magic powers as the guards successfully barged into the room to take them away. To the guards' surprises, there was no one in there and they wondered how the Tremaine girls could escape without even leaving the room.

Cinderella applied a wet cloth to the King's forehead."Using magic on my son, the nerve..." the King mumbled.

The Prince found himself drawn to Cinderella's nursing skills. They even shared loving smiles while Cherry and Atticus helped apply pressure with Jaq and Gus.

Suddenly, the Grand Duke came in. "Your Majesty, we've gone over every inch of the castle. It appears they have fled."

The King's eyes widened and he stood right in front of the Duke, outraged. "Then search my entire kingdom! I want them found and arrested immediately!"

Cinderella and the Prince grabbed the King's arms to hold him back and have him rest.

"Keep in mind that I'm an old man and my heart can only take so much," the King looked at his son wearily. "Please, please, please tell me that this is the girl you intend to marry."

"All the stars are shining brighter, Dad, just like you said." the Prince assured him, looking deep into the girl's eyes. "She wants these kids to stay with her too, they're like family to her."

"Then what're we waiting for!?" the King jumped onto his feet, laughing. "Fetch the florist! Bake an even bigger cake! The wedding is on tonight!" he then started dancing away with the Grand Duke.

Gus and Jaq giggled and danced together themselves.

Later, that night, it was just before sundown. Cinderella was getting dressed in a bride's gown with her bird friends with Gus and Jaq's coordination, and Cherry helping her, who was wearing a bridesmaid dress.

"Cinderella, you look just as pretty as your mother." Cherry said, smiling. "I wish I didn't have to wear all this fluffiness."

Cinderella giggled, turning to her. "Cherry, you're fine. Just think, we're going to be living in the palace with the Prince. Who knows what the future holds for us?"

Atticus came in, covering his eyes in his groomsman outfit. "Not peeking, not peeking..."

"What're you doing, Atticus?" Cherry asked with a laugh.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Atticus told her, then walked into a wall. "That doesn't count."

Cherry scoffed, shaking her head. "You're a crazy boy..."

"How lovely, you look, my dears..." a familiar voice said.

"Step-mother?" Cinderella wondered, looking around the room. The others looked with her, but saw no one in the room with them. Except, well, the mice and the birds of course.

Lady Tremaine came from behind the shadows, stroking Lucifer like a James Bond villain. "It appears you were right, Cinderella. The Prince does want to marry you and marry you he shall..." she took out the Fairy Godmother's wand. "Anastasia?"

No one came out from behind.

"Anastasia!" Lady Tremaine repeated herself, nearly hissing.

A figure came out. It sure didn't look like Anastasia though, it looked like a clone of Cinderella. It shocked the real Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus.

"Or should I say, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine turned to the group, smiling devilishly.

"What have you done?" Cinderella breathed.

"The Prince won't be fooled!" Atticus snapped, defending his friends.

"The Prince will never know," Lady Tremaine told them. "He'll be perfectly happy.

"But will you, Anastasia? Will you be happy?" Cherry asked.

"I...I want what Cinderella had..." Anastasia admitted, but now she felt guilty to be doing this.

"But, do you even love him?" Cinderella asked.

"Love!" Lady Tremaine shoved Anastasia aside. "Look where it's gotten you!" she then waved the wand on Cinderella.

"CINDERELLY!" the mice gasped, jumping after her, and got affected by the zap as well which made them disappear with her.

"Where did you send her?" Cherry demanded. "Tell us now, you witch!"

Lady Tremaine let that witch comment slide and looked roughly at the orphans. "I sent her back where she should have came from. That pumpkin the Fairy Godmother used to turn into a coach and take her to the ball in the first place. You two can stay at the wedding, but keep your mouths shut or you'll go with her, and Lucifer...?" she turned to her right hand cat. "Make absolutely certain they don't come back alive! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" she waved the wand over him.

Lucifer grunted from the dark magic and was transported to where Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus were, only he had been transformed into an evil, human, coachman.

"If you two wish to live, you'll go through the wedding and not say a word to anyone or I'll send you to the workhouse!" Lady Tremaine sneered.

"We'd rather live at the orphanage than deal with this!" Cherry hissed.

"Even though it was burned down sometime before Cinderella's father adopted us." Atticus added, sounding brave.

Lady Tremaine laughed at them a bit. "Who do you think burned down the orphanage in the first place?"

Cherry and Atticus looked wide-eyed at her.

"You killed Cinderella's father, you burnt down our home... You're a cold, heartless woman!" Cherry scowled.

"How dare you!" Lady Tremaine growled. She then used the magic words and sent them away.

The black magic sent them in the middle of the forest, far away from the castle. The orphans were in the burned down remains of the orphanage they grew up in before they and their old friends were adopted.

"Sorry, Atticus..." Cherry said, weakly, since she jinxed them.

"That's okay, Cherry." Atticus assured her.

Cherry and Atticus both sighed. They had no way to get back to the wedding in time to object or present the real Cinderella. They both went to their old bunk beds. Atticus hopped on the top one, though it fell through and broke from the burning remains. Cherry looked around for some food.

"I don't know what's more depressing, this place before it burned down, or after..." Atticus joked a little to lighten the mood.

Cherry was more miserable than usual. They were now homeless, they probably wouldn't see Cinderella again, and they couldn't fix this. She then made up a bed and cried herself to sleep. "This is my fault... Everything I believe in isn't real, Cinderella was wrong, a dream isn't a wish your heart makes, it just makes you feel good when you know your life's a joke."

"Aw, Cherry..." Atticus tried to coax, hopping down next to her.

Cherry turned from him and wrapped herself in the patchy old blanket. "No, Atticus... There's nothing we can do. The bad guys won this round."

Atticus looked determined, then came closer to her. "Come on, I know this is bad, but maybe this could be the start of something new."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well... Maybe we... We could... Hmm..."

"See? Our lives are jokes, we're gonna die cold, hungry, and alone."

Atticus frowned. He didn't want this to end. He then got comfortable in his old bed, trying to get super comfortable to fall asleep gently. Suddenly, something woke both the orphans up. They went for the window and saw a pumpkin carriage with a horse sprouting. They both screamed and ran away to avoid it, then the carriage broke the wall down and the whole place around them fell to the ground.

Cherry and Atticus coughed from the wild debris and smoke. They then started to cheer up a bit. "Cinderella!"

Cinderella laughed, smiled and went to hug them. She looked around herself and saw what happened. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay," Cherry looked up at her. "We were almost gonna give up."

"I told you, never give up. A dream is a wish your heart makes."

"Yeah, Cindy, it is." Atticus agreed, smiling and burying his face in her glittering fabric.

There now distant wedding bells ringing.

"The wedding!" Cherry and Atticus called out.

"What do we do?" Atticus asked as they walked out to see the horse that drove Cinderella to hell and back.

"Well, I'm not going to miss my own wedding and let them go without a bridesmaid and a groomsman." Cinderella told them, helping them on the horse.

The orphans and mice cheered.

Cinderella then kicked the horse a bit to make him move. The horse whinnied and bucked up, racing with the wedding bells before the Prince would marry Anastasia. It was their time now. They had to stop this wedding so Cinderella could have the Prince and they could all live happily ever after.


	22. Finally Happily Ever After

The Wedding March was playing inside the castle. The wedding must have been happening right this very minute. It looked like the entire kingdom was attending this wedding. The King was standing lovingly next to Anastasia, thinking she was Cinderella, she looked very overwhelmed to be doing this.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jaq cheered on the way to the wedding.

Gus carried on, but he felt sick to his stomach.

"I hope we make it in time." Cherry twinged, feeling nervous.

"Relax, I'm sure we can make this a happy ending after all." Atticus assured her, looking sharp and ready to take down Lady Tremaine once and for all.

The castle was a bit far away, but not too far away. And on horseback, the three humans and two mice were sure they were going to make it. The music was still going until they dashed through the gate to the castle. Once they made it through there, the music stopped. It must have been time for the priest's speech to wed the Prince and Anastasia. They made it to the steps, having the horse stop and let them get off. The guards blocked their way in.

"You have to let us in!" Cherry cried.

"Sorry, the wedding for Cinderella and the Prince is being held." a guard told her.

"But, I'm Cinderella!" the bride protested, though her dress was really tattered.

The guards looked at her.

"She is!" Atticus added.

"But that's impossible, she's getting married right now." the other guard told them. "Now, lady, take yourself and your children back to the sweatshop where you belong or we'll be forced to get rough!"

"You don't understand, we must get inside! Please!" Cinderella begged, but the guards wouldn't budge.

Jaq and Gus squeaked. The trio looked down to them and saw they had a plan of their own. They then decided to have fun with the guards and sneak around their clothes to make them feel weird and lose their balance like a prank. The guards howled and tried to shake off the mice, allowing the humans to dash inside and try and stop the wedding. They ran down the aisle with all the townspeople looking at them, looking surprised as the Prince took Anastasia's hand.

"Anastasia..." Cinderella whispered.

"Cinderella." Anastasia said, feeling sick to her stomach from the guilt.

The priest closed his book in shock. He even fainted backwards from seeing two Cinderella's.

"Spoiled little ingrate!" Lady Tremaine stormed in with Drizella. "I've given you everything you ever wanted, Anastasia!"

"But, I want someone to love me, for me." Anastasia protested.

"Guards!" the King stood up, angered that his son's wedding was interrupted. "Seize that woman!"

The guards started charging for Lady Tremaine. They came from all sides, Lady Tremaine took out the wand. She used the powers on her side, speaking the magic words, which made the magic from above turn the guards into clucking chickens. The crowd was startled by Lady Tremaine's powers. She then turned the guards coming after her into pigs. Finally, she turned the last three guards into bunny rabbits.

"And now, for you!" Lady Tremaine scowled at her younger daughter.

"Turn her into a toad, Mother!" Drizella cried with a wicked smile that could only match her mother's.

"Stop!" Cinderella stood in front of Anastasia with Cherry and Atticus. "No more!"

Lady Tremaine snorted wickedly. "Even better."

"NO!" the Prince cried for Cinderella as Lady Tremaine started to wave the wand. He lashed out his sword as the magic blasts were coming for the innocent ones. The magic ricocheted off the blade and zapped Lady Tremaine and Drizella and they vanished from the room, but the wand was left behind from them.

"You think they turned into toads?" Cherry asked.

"Turned into?" Atticus scoffed. "They were dragons and now they're toads like they were before."

The Grand Duke and the King were very astounded all they had been through today. They were so shocked they couldn't speak. Anastasia and Cinderella took each other's hands with smiles, this was going to be set right once and for all.

"This is the real Cinderella," Anastasia told the prince, joining their hands together. "You true love."

The two joined hands together. Once their hands touched, they knew they were right for each other. They both looked each other in the eyes with their eyes twinkling and having bright smiles. They knew they deserved each other for sure this time. Anastasia then took the wand to turn herself back to her normal, true form.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" Cherry asked, noticing how unhappy she was.

"I don't deserve this..." Anastasia said glumly.

"Everyone deserves true love." Cinderella told her. They then shared a rather sisterly hug together. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo." she used the magic wand to turn the Fairy Godmother back into herself after being a statue for who knows how long?

Anastasia then held out her hand, remembering she got something.

"What's that, Anastasia?" Atticus asked.

"A shell," Anastasia told the orphans. "The King told me when he met the Prince's mother, they were walking on a beach together and he gave her it. He wanted me to have it when I was going to marry the Prince..." she then went to return it to the King.

Cherry and Atticus looked at each other.

"She's really changed." Cherry said.

"I know, I used to hate her, but now I feel bad we ever called her one of the ugly step-sisters." Atticus said.

"She was ugly, her personality, but now that she's good, she's more pretty now."

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" the Fairy Godmother beamed, using her wand to make Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella into clean, proper, and magical wedding clothes.

"Thank you." they all said, feeling right. Now the wedding can truly start.

"Would you like me to return you to your former lives?" the Fairy Godmother asked as the Prince and Cinderella shared a twirl.

"Former lives?" Cherry, Cinderella, the Prince, and Atticus asked at once.

"Why, yes," Fairy Godmother explained. "You see, you two... Well, you were already... Well, you were already... Oh, never mind."

"I told you something felt funny." Cherry nudged Atticus's shoulder to see her suspicions were true suspicions and not just overactive negativity.

"Well," the King spoke up. "Does anyone want to marry my son?"

"I do." Cinderella glowed.

The priest gasped, regaining conciousness. He then cracked open his book in the middle of the floor, to marry Cinderella and the Prince, finally. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." he then gasped and knocked out again.

Cinderella and the Prince smiled cheerfully, then shared a kiss. Everyone was happy, the whole kingdom cheered for them, Anastasia was very proud, the King was satisfied, even the Grand Duke, Cherry and Atticus threw rice for their friend and her husband. Gus, Jaq, and the birds were throwing flower petals over the happy couple. Fireworks came out of the castle and the time stream was fixed, all was exactly how it should have been. With an exception, Anastasia went to live in the caslte with everyone, and Drizella and Lady Tremaine were forced to become castle maids while Cinderella's old house had been renovated and became the new orphanage in the village where Cherry and Atticus helped out for sometimes when not busy with royal duties. This was indeed a twist in time, but now it was all over like this story. And they all lived happily ever after...again. 

The End


End file.
